The Heart of Destiny
by Laura Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission - and a lifetime of memories follow.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed my previous stories! It's the best feeling in the world to know that you feel my work is worth commenting on. I appreciate it! I hope you will feel that this story is worth reviewing.

Please note that I wrote this long before either _Attack of the Clones_ or _Revenge of the Sith_, so none of this story is written to correspond with those films. All I had to go one was _The Phantom Menace_. Thanks!

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

_**Chapter One**_

--------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was growing restless.

((_Shouldn't we be there by now? How long does it take to get to Athonia anyway?_))

The seventeen-year-old Padawan and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, were on their way to the planet Athonia aboard the ship called the _Axon II_, on a mission to help negotiate peace between the two main civilizations of the planet: the Zinca and the Athians. The two groups had been arguing over a sacred section of the planet for years; both sides claimed it for their own purposes. Recently the arguing had taken a violent turn, and the planet was dangerously close to civil war. The Jedi had been called upon to help settle the dispute. In theory, the mission would be simple.

((_But many times the simple missions are the ones that end the worst._))

/ _Growing restless, Padawan?_ /

Obi-Wan nearly fell out of his chair. His master had disappeared hours ago to do some research on Athonia and the situation. He had instructed Obi-Wan to do the same.

((_And I did... for a while anyway._))

"Yes, Master. I apologize if I disturbed you."

Qui-Gon smiled. "It won't be much longer, Obi-Wan. We should be arriving within the hour. I just finished reading over those data pads. The situation on Athonia is very serious."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. If a civil war were to break out... he sighed. The repercussions for the planet could be irreversible. He glanced up at Qui-Gon.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Master. The situation is so unstable."

"Yes, it is. But don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to sigh again. He had heard that line a thousand times...

"Yes, Master. I think I should go get ready." He stood up and started for the door.

"Padawan?"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to look at Qui-Gon, "Yes?"

"Don't worry about the mission. We'll be fine. We've handled much worse than this." Qui-Gon gave him an encouraging smile. Obi-Wan smiled briefly back, then turned and hurried to gather his mind, and his things.

((_He's_ _right. Nothing will happen. The best thing to do is to stay calm._))

He shook his head, but the feeling of dread wouldn't go away. He would have to work around it.

/ _We're about to pull out of hyperspace, Padawan._ /

/ _Okay, I'll be right there._ /

Obi-Wan snatched his robe and lightsaber off his small bed and hurried back to the cockpit. Qui-Gon did not turn as he entered; he knew the younger man was there. He reached for the hyperspace lever.

"Strap yourself in, Obi-Wan. You know how rough this can be." A small chuckle escaped from his Master's lips, and Obi-Wan smiled as he strapped himself into a seat by the wall. As his master's large hand pushed the lever towards the ceiling, however, the Force screamed a warning, and as the _Axon II_ pulled out of hyperspace blaster fire exploded all around them.

Obi-Wan stiffened in surprise, and then knew no more as his head slammed against the wall and darkness claimed him.

--------------------

/ _...-Wan? Padawan? Wake up... Obi-Wan..._ /

As he drifted slowly back to consciousness, Obi-Wan was aware of two things. His Master was calling him and his head throbbed as if he had been run over by a herd of banthas. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by his Master's face hovering over him. Qui-Gon's eyes shone with worry, and, Obi-Wan noticed, he had a burn mark running across his right cheek from his ear to his chin.

"Padawan, how do you feel?"

"Like my head was run over by a herd of banthas. What happened?"

"We crashed, but we're on Athonia. You were strapped into a seat next to the wall, and you hit your head and knocked yourself unconscious," Qui-Gon's eyes betrayed his serious tone for a moment, teasing the younger Jedi.

"The situation here is less than ideal." Obi-Wan surmised sarcasticly.

He could sense terror, pain, and death. It was, in truth, frightening to the young Jedi. So much death...

"What are we going to do?"

Qui-Gon looked more upset than usual. "I'm not sure. You need to see a healer, but I'm afraid that cannot be arranged. Do you think you can stand?"

"I can... yes." ((_Do or do not. There is no try._))

As he struggled to his feet, Obi-Wan had to grasp his Master's arm to keep from falling. The world spun around him for a moment, and then came into focus. He blinked a few times, and then looked up at Qui-Gon.

"I'm ready."

Worry practically spilled out of Qui-Gon's eyes, but he nodded. "Come this way. Lean on me. This may be a long walk." As Obi-Wan nodded, the Master sighed. "Tell me at once if you need a break. I don't want you to injure yourself more than you already are. Understand?"

"Yes, of course, Master. I will let you know."

--------------------

After hours walking, resting, walking, and resting again, the pair came upon a small town. What was left of it, anyway.

"Let's hope that we can find a communications device of some kind here, or maybe a transport. We need to contact the Temple. How are you holding up?" Qui-Gon looked more distraught than Obi-Wan expected.

((_Am I really hurt that badly? Maybe the pain in my head is overriding everything else..._))

"I'm holding, Master. I'll be fine." He flashed an impish smile to encourage the older Jedi. He didn't want to be a problem. Qui-Gon had other things to worry about. ((_Like how to get us off this rock._))Obi-Wan sighed. Why couldn't this mission just go as planned?

((_Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs..._))

They crept around the town, searching everywhere they could for something that would be of use. Finally, Qui-Gon came across a small holo-projector half buried in the dust. He yanked it out of the ground, and tried to switch it on. It came on, but very weakly.

Qui-Gon wasted no time. He punched in the number that would get them into contact with the Temple, but before anyone answered he grasped his head in pain and fell to the ground. The sudden attack startled Obi-Wan, and he quickly moved to check Qui-Gon's status. Had his Master been injured? He wasn't sure what to do; Qui-Gon was alive, but unconscious.

The pain in Obi-Wan's head was increasingly getting stronger. He felt isolated. "Master? Master? Wake up... Master? _Master_!" Trying to muffle his feeling of dread, Obi-Wan grabbed the holo-projector. His head whirled.

((_Please answer. Please!_))

As Yoda's face appeared on the screen, Obi-Wan held back tears of relief. "Padawan Kenobi, help do you require?"

"Master Yoda, we've crashed on Athonia. I've been injured, and Master Jinn has just fallen unconscious. He just fell over a moment ago... I'm not sure what happened. He just grabbed his head and fell over!"

Obi-Wan felt like a two-year-old. He was on the verge of panicking. ((_Force, I'm seventeen years old. What's wrong with me?_)) He was usually calm in these situations.

"Panic you must not. Send another team of Jedi the Council will. Stay calm you must. Know your location, do you?"

"I don't know. After we crashed, we just began to walk. I think we headed east, but it was all a big blur to me... I don't know... Master Yoda..." Obi-Wan was delirious. His head roared, and his bruised and broken body screamed for medical attention. He felt like everything was out of control. He continued to ramble to the small Jedi Master.

"Master Yoda, I'm afraid. I don't want to die here... I... I... Master..."

The pain was blinding him. He gasped for air, and distantly heard Master Yoda calling his name, but he could not respond. ((_Please help..._))Sobs racked his body now, and the last thing he heard before again plunging into darkness was Master Yoda's voice.

"Be strong, young Kenobi. Arrive soon, help will. Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan..."

--------------------

_...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

Obi-Wan jerked awake with a start. Without even opening his eyes, he knew he was in the Temple medi-center. He had been injured so many times...

((_Master!_))

It all came flooding back to him. The crash, his concussion, the holo-projector, Qui-Gon's collapse, Master Yoda calling his name...

/ _Master?_ /

/ _Obi-Wan? Padawan?_ /

/ _Master! Are you okay? You were unconscious... I... I wasn't sure..._ / He felt suddenly humiliated at the way he had reacted. Jedi were supposed to be calm under stress.

/ _It's all okay now, Padawan. I'm fine. We're back in the Temple now. The other team of Jedi found us a few hours after you talked to Master Yoda. They are on the planet now, trying to help the rulers come to a compromise. The healers said that I must have had an allergic reaction to something on the planet. I'm fine, I promise. I'm sorry I scared you._ /

/ _No, Master, don't be sorry. I'm just so glad you're alive and fine... Where are you?_ /

"Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. Qui-Gon was sitting in a chair beside his bed. His heart filled with relief. "Master..."

"I'm right here, Obi-Wan. Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm so glad... _Force,_ I'm so glad."

"Sleep now Obi-Wan. You have a small concussion, and a few of your ribs are severely bruised. You need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Obi-Wan could barely keep his eyes open. "Yes Master." he whispered, and he fell into a deep slumber.

---------- **A few months later** ----------

"Master, do we have to?"

"Yes, we do. Master L'arel is a very dear friend of mine, and she has most graciously invited us to dinner while she is here between missions. Please don't make trouble out of this, Padawan."

"Yes Master. I was out of hand... I just wish I could stay here. Sitting and listening to two Masters talk and does not exactly thrill me."

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. We'll try not to bore you too much. And, if I'm not mistaken, Master L'arel has an apprentice about your age."

"Really?" Obi-Wan liked the sound of that. Finally, a friend of Qui-Gon's with an apprentice.

"No promises, but I think so. So perhaps the two of you could go do something. Would that be better than sitting with two boring Masters?" Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes sir!"

"Lets go, then. We don't want to be late."

"Yes Master."

--------------------

End Chapter 1.

If you could take the time to review, I would appreciate it! This is the first of quite a few chapters, but I'm not exactly sure how many yet.

I'll try to post a new chapter every day or so – check back often for updates! Thanks again for reading, and may the Force be with you! - Laura


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Two_**

--------------------

The walk to Master Ginger L'arel's quarters was not a long one. The two Jedi made it to the door within three minutes. Obi-Wan watched as the tall Master knocked. As the door slid open, a smile spread across Qui-Gon's face.

"Ginger! It has been too long!"

Master L'arel was human; she was taller than Obi-Wan, but not as tall as Qui-Gon, which wasn't a surprise to Obi-Wan. She had long black hair that was braided, and ran a good length down her back. Her brown eyes were kind, and Obi-Wan saw a spark which reminded him of his Master. She smiled back at Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon Jinn! Come in, come in! And this must be the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi?" She smiled at him, and he felt comfortable, "You must keep your Master on his toes, Padawan. He always has something to say about you. I'm pleased to meet you."

Obi-Wan bowed quickly. "It's very nice to meet you, Master L'arel."

She flashed him another smile, and turned back to Qui-Gon.

"My Padawan should be back soon. One of her good friends is leaving on a mission, and she wanted to say goodbye. She's almost seventeen, so she and Obi-Wan should have a nice night - out of here, I'm sure. I thought you wouldn't mind if she was a bit late."

"Oh, no problem. I'm sure Obi-Wan can suffer here with us for a while." He laughed at Obi-Wan's embarrassed expression, and began a conversation with Master L'arel.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to do. He decided it would be best just to stay where he was and wait. He was saved the trouble, though, when he heard the door open in the other room.

"Padawan? Is that you? Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi have arrived."

"Coming!" The voice was clear and sounded genuinely pleased.

As Master L'arel's Padawan came through the door, Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat, much to his embarrassment. He hoped nobody had noticed.

She was human, with light brown hair that just swept the tops of her shoulders, and a petite frame. Obi-Wan estimated that she was probably a little over five feet tall. Despite her small physique, she was _stunning_. He couldn't tear his eyes away. She turned to look at him as she walked toward her Master, and their eyes met. Obi-Wan wondered momentarily how he could even breathe. Her eyes – they were astounding! They were a brilliant shade of green, and they seemed to glow with kindness and energy. He felt as though he could get lost in their depths...

"Padawan, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Master L'arel turned to Qui-Gon, "This is my Padawan, Gwen A'mour."

Obi-Wan flushed slightly, pushing aside everything he felt.

Gwen bowed to Qui-Gon, much as Obi-Wan had done when he had met Master L'arel.

"It is very nice to meet you, Master Jinn," she turned in Obi-Wan's direction, "And you as well, Padawan Kenobi."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Gwen." Qui-Gon smiled.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to say. He wondered if his voice would work even if he wanted it to. As Gwen turned and glanced at him, he decided he needed to say something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Padawan A'mour." He flashed her a smile, and was rewarded with a smile in return.

"Well," Master L'arel announced, "now that everyone is acquainted, let the evening begin! Gwen, would you mind keeping Padawan Kenobi entertained for the evening? Unless, of course, you would both rather spend the evening with us..."

"I'd be happy to, Master," Gwen cut in, giving Obi-Wan a knowing look out of the corner of her eye, "May we go somewhere else in the Temple, or would you rather we stay here?"

Her Master turned to look at Qui-Gon. He nodded slightly.

"Go wherever you like... within reason." Her eyes twinkled, and both Padawans resisted the urge to squirm.

"Thank you Master. I think we will be leaving now." Gwen bowed, and Obi-Wan followed her example. Then, he quickly followed her out of the quarters into the hall. Once they were outside, she turned to him.

"I apologize for the formality. Call me Gwen. 'Padawan A'mour'... is just for formalities. What would you like to do?"

"I really have no preference as to what we do," he admitted, "You don't need to call me 'Padawan Kenobi' either, unless you want to. Obi-Wan will be fine." The words sounded silly in his ears, but she smiled.

"Well then, Obi-Wan, how about a walk in the Temple gardens? I haven't been there in a while since we've been away."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it." Obi-Wan made a mental note not to talk so much.

They turned and walked to the gardens, where they spent the entire evening talking and laughing. By the time Master L'arel contacted them to tell them to come back, Obi-Wan felt like he had known her his entire life.

Back at Gwen's quarters, as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were about to leave, Gwen smiled at Obi-Wan. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Obi-Wan. I'll see you again sometime?"

He grinned. "I'd like that. Thank you." Obi-Wan was perplexed. He felt like he was bonded to her. It was strange and comforting at the same time. He would have to think about it more later, but now he has exhausted. Once they reached their quarters, both Master and Padawan went straight to bed, thinking of the events of the evening.

((_Am I bonded to her? What would that mean?_)) Obi-Wan decided he would ask Qui-Gon in the morning.

--------------------

Gwen A'mour sat alone in her room, thinking about Obi-Wan Kenobi. She had felt a connection to him. A bond.

((_No, that can't be. Bonds are between a Master and Padawan, not two Padawans._))

She sighed. It was probably her teenage hormones running away with her. He _was_ incredibly handsome, kind, and respectful. That was all.

((I'm not convinced.)) She stood up and walked to the door of her Master's room. "Master," she whispered, "are you awake?" She always asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Come in, Padawan."

As Gwen entered, she saw her Master sitting on the edge of her bed, fully dressed. "Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Master." She took a deep breath, unsure of where to start. "It's Obi-Wan Kenobi – Master Jinn's apprentice."

Master L'arel nodded, urging the young woman to continue.

"I feel... connected to him. It's like a bond, but that's not possible, is it?" She paused for a moment, then continued, "It's strange, yet in a way it's comforting. When we were walking in the gardens this evening, I felt like I had known him my entire life. I'm not sure what to think. Maybe it's just hormones?" It was the only explanation she could think of.

Master L'arel shook her head slightly. She had noticed; it had been the main topic of the conversation between herself and Qui-Gon during the evening. They had discussed the possibility that Obi-Wan and Gwen were somehow bonded, through the Force or in some inexplicable way.

"Have you considered, Padawan, that it may be a soul-bond?"

"It can't be. There is no such thing."

"Some people would say that of the Force. Just because it isn't perfectly clear doesn't mean it isn't there."

"I..." Gwen struggled for words, "I only met him tonight! You're wrong."

Her Master raised her eyebrows, and Gwen gave in.

"What should I do?"

"I think you should do nothing. Just see what happens. The Force will guide you."

Gwen wasn't entirely convinced, but she could trust in the Force. "Thank you Master. I will sleep better tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Any time, Padawan. That's what I'm here for. Sleep well."

Sleep well, Master."

--------------------

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to think. He had spoken to Qui-Gon about Gwen, and the older man had suggested that they shared a soul-bond.

A soul-bond. That meant they were soul mates. He wasn't sure he believed it.

((_"The future is always in motion."_)) He heard that all the time. Qui-Gon had suggested that he wait. The Force would show him his path.

He grabbed his lightsaber and headed for the sparring room. He had a practice session with Qui-Gon, and he didn't want to be late. He pushed his thoughts of Gwen to the back of his mind, not knowing if he would ever even see her again or if she would play a role in his life...

--------------------

End Chapter 2.

Please review! More tomorrow - thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you! - Laura


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Three_**

--------------------

--- **Six Years Later** ---

"Obi-Wan! Over here!"

Twenty-three-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi recognized the voice at once. Bant, his oldest and best friend, was waving at him across the cafeteria. He waved back, and started her way.

He smiled at Bant as he walked up to her table, and sat down beside her.

"It's been forever since I saw you last!" She was very happy to see him, "Has Master Jinn been working you _all_ the time or something? It's great to see you!"

"I suppose you could say that," Obi-Wan imagined the look on Qui-Gon's face, "We just returned from a mission to Malastare. Just a routine peace treaty for once... no complications. It's nice to be back. What about you?"

"I haven't been doing as much as I'd like. The Council hasn't sent us on a mission in months. I don't know why."

"They'll send you on a mission soon enough. I would love a week off. Maybe we should switch places!" He laughed. He could just imagine what Master Qui-Gon Jinn would say if Bant walked in saying she was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

His laughter died away, however, as an odd feeling flooded into his mind. He turned to look at Bant, who was again calling out to someone across the room. She turned back to him.

"Here comes Gwen. I think you'll like her, she's a good friend."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up. He had seen Gwen A'mour a few times since the night they had met. Over the years, though, they had lost contact, only seeing each other briefly passing in the hall.

In truth, they had been avoiding each other, and had never spoken of the bond that Obi-Wan was now sure they shared. The bond had been frightening to them both, and they hadn't wanted to talk about it.

Obi-Wan still didn't. He contemplated making an excuse to leave, but immediately scolded himself. ((_Act like a Jedi... this is not a big deal._))

As Gwen came over and sat down across from him, he did not look at her. He knew it was her. He could feel it.

"Gwen, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's my best friend. Obi-Wan, meet Gwen A'mour. I met her a few years ago on a mission." Bant smiled, unaware that they were already acquainted.

Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at her, and Gwen's head snapped up to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. As their eyes met, a chill of excitement ran down Obi-Wan's spine. She was breathtaking, more so now than ever. Her hair had grown longer, and now cascaded in loose waves down her back, framing her small face.

With complete embarrassment, he noted that she had grown into her small frame very well indeed. This person sitting in front of him was no girl. She was a woman, and he was bonded to her. He wanted to pull his eyes away, but he couldn't. Her eyes were the same - the one feature of her body that had not changed since they had met - green and beautiful. Lively, so full of energy. He forced his mouth to form words as he broke the eye contact.

"We've met. Master Jinn and Master L'arel are close friends."

Gwen nodded in agreement, unable to speak.

"Well that's odd." Bant chuckled. As she laughed and her friends felt awkward, her comlink beeped at her waist. She thumbed it on.

"Padawan? I apologize for interrupting, but the Council has summoned us. I need you to meet me at the Council chamber."

Bant sighed. "Yes, Master. I'll be right there." She thumbed off her comlink. "I guess you were right," she rolled her eyes at Obi-Wan. "I'll talk to you both later."

And then she was gone – leaving Obi-Wan and Gwen alone at the table. It was uncomfortably quiet for a moment.

"It's been a while since we've spoken." Gwen's voice broke the silence, but the awkwardness was fully intact.

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"We're bonded." Obi-Wan wondered how she would react. They had never spoken about it.

"Yes." Gwen echoed his previous answer. "Do you believe it?" She looked at him, her eyes questioning.

"I...I didn't at first, but now... now I..." He thought about it. Did he truly believe it?

The answer came to him more quickly than he had expected. "I do."

There, he had said it. He believed they were soul-bonded. He looked into her eyes to see her reaction. They sparkled with surprise for a moment, and then they turned serious.

"I think I always have." She looked slightly embarrassed.

They both believed it. Did that make it true? When Obi-Wan looked up at Gwen again, she was smiling at him. Force, she was _gorgeous_.

"You're confused," she gave a small laugh, "So am I. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "Do you think we could go somewhere a little less... public?"

"Sure. That's a good idea. We need to figure everything out."

Obi-Wan smiled.

As they walked, he let her take the lead. She led them to the gardens, where they had first gotten to know each other. The Force was strong in the gardens.

Gwen turned around to face him. She looked unsure of what to say. Obi-Wan dared to ask the question that burned most often in his mind.

"I think maybe, if you think it would be a good idea, maybe we could... uh, test this bond." She didn't understand, and he tried to explain. "See what it is, open it up. Both of us have always shielded against it."

"I..." she took a deep breath, and he could see her conflicting thoughts in her eyes. After a moment she reached a decision. "Okay."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Reaching out, he took her hands in his. Then, very cautiously, he lowered his shields. He could tell she was more reluctant than he was, so he waited patiently until her shields were also lowered.

The effect was completely different than Obi-Wan had expected. He felt like he could see into her very soul. It was terrifying and exhilarating; he had never felt such a connection with anyone or anything. He wasn't sure what to do. He could feel her mystification and fear as clearly as he could feel his own. Both of their hands were shaking.

/ _This is... right._ / He suddenly heard her voice in his head.

/ _There are no words for what I am feeling right now._ / He knew she understood.

/ _I can feel it. I can feel your emotions._ /

/ _Yes. It's frightening._ / He admitted it, trusting her/// _I've never opened up like this before._ /

/ _Nor have I. Not even to my Master._ /

Obi-Wan agreed. All doubt about their bond had vanished.

/ _What should we do now?_ / She could read his mind.

He wasn't sure. / _Should we tell our Masters?_ /

/ _Now?_ /

/ _What are we going to tell them?_ /

/ _Good point. Let's wait._ / She was smiling, he could tell. / _We'll keep it a secret._ /

As they released each other, Obi-Wan felt happier than he had in a long time. This was all so new, so invigorating. He opened his eyes to see Gwen still smiling broadly at him.

He grinned back. "We'll tell them later."

"Sure. When we know how this works," she paused, "and where we want to go with it."

Obi-Wan nodded, wondering why the Force had chosen this path for him. What was in store for them?

--------------------

_SPLASH_

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Not very Jedi-like of you." Obi-Wan grinned impishly. Why was he always so charming? Gwen felt her anger die away into happiness.

"And _that_ was Jedi-like? You threw me into the fountain!" She mockingly refused the helping hand he offered, and climbed out of the fountain, completely wet.

"I suppose. But you have to admit, it was rather funny..." He began to laugh, and Gwen couldn't help but laugh with him.

"How do you do it? One second I'm angry with you and the next I'm laughing with you!"

"It's natural talent. I'm simply amazing." Something in Obi-Wan was more free, more lighthearted when she was nearby.

"Don't flatter yourself." Gwen rolled her eyes in amusement. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she flung him headfirst into the fountain she had just climbed out of. He came up gasping and coughing, and Gwen could barely keep herself from falling over at his facial expression.

"I guess I deserved that. You're absolutely wicked, you know?"

"I know." Gwen agreed as Obi-Wan climbed out of the fountain, and grinned at their wet clothing.

"What have you been doing?" Master L'arel's voice rang out suddenly, startling both Padawan's into silence. Both Gwen and Obi-Wan whirled around to face her. She had one eyebrow raised, obviously confused but smiling. "Go dry off, and meet Master Jinn and I back here in... fifteen minutes."

Gwen chuckled quietly, and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm. "We have to hurry!"

Master Ginger L'arel furrowed her brow thoughtfully as her Padawan pulled Obi-Wan Kenobi in the direction of their personal quarters. They had been spending a lot of time together lately.

--------------------

Gwen was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. She was soul-bonded to the most amazing, kind, and handsome, man in the universe! She and Obi-Wan had just finished explaining the whole situation to their Masters.

Ginger and Qui-Gon were in the next room discussing the news. Obi-Wan was sitting beside her. He looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I... I just... I'm bonded..." she broke into a fit of laughter, "Bonded to... bonded!" She exploded with laughter. Obi-Wan smiled.

Gwen stared at him. Those eyes... there was so much expression there. They were like little gateways into his soul.

((_I can do better than that... I can actually get into his soul._)) She felt lightheaded.

Behind all the excitement was nervousness. Her merriment slowly died away. What would her Master say? And Master Jinn?

Her head turned as the two Masters came walking into the room. She searched her Master through their bond, wondering what she was thinking. What was their conclusion? Apprehension settled into the pit of her stomach. She turned to look at Obi-Wan. He grinned at her.

/ _Everything will be fine... don't worry._ / He gave her confidence. She smiled at him in thanks, and turned back to their Masters. Master Jinn spoke first.

"The decision must be yours. We are not the ones who will have to deal with the consequences, pleasant or unpleasant, that will come from this." Gwen frowned. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. "I trust your judgment, Padawan."

Master L'arel nodded in agreement. "You must think this over seriously. You'll be dealing with the results for the rest of your lives. Make the right decision for yourself, Gwen, not for anyone else."

((_The right decision! What is the right decision? The decision has to be for Obi-Wan too, doesn't it? What is he thinking?_))

"You don't have to decide anything right now. We'll leave you alone." Master Jinn gave the pair an encouraging smile, and then the two Jedi Masters turned and left the room.

--------------------

Obi-Wan was shocked. He had imagined his Master and Master L'arel coming into the room and ordering them to do something. But he was glad; now they could decide what was best. For them. He turned to Gwen.

"What are you thinking?"

"Actually, I was wondering what you were thinking."

"Honestly?"

"I want you to be one-hundred-percent honest with me. This is important. I need to know what you really think, and you need to know what I really think." She needed to know.

"Do you ever just know that something is right?" he began, "That it is the will of the Force?"

She didn't respond.

"I don't know how this will sound," he leaned over and looked at her, "I love you."

Her mind spun out of control. She could feel the truth behind his words, though, and it encouraged her.

"I love you too. I think I always have."

He took a deep breath. "This is crazy."

"Yes," she agreed completely, "So that's it, then? We've decided?"

"Whatever you think, my love." He didn't need to see her face to know she was smiling.

She blushed faintly, and Obi-Wan felt joy in the deepest depths of his soul. It made him feel complete, and completely out of control. It was the best feeling he'd ever had.

--------------------

"I cannot say if you made the correct decision or not. Only the two of you know that. However, I can say that I am very pleased for you. You're a good man, my Padawan, a good man."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Master. This is all very overwhelming, but I'm happy."

"I'm glad, Padawan."

"I still have a hard time realizing that this is real... it's brilliant!"

Qui-Gon laughed at his Padawan's delight. "Goodnight Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight Master."

--------------------

"I'm so happy for you!" Gwen grinned at her master's enthusiasm. One might have thought her Master was the one who had just decided to stay with Obi-Wan; she was so excited. Gwen found it incredibly entertaining.

"Thank you... I'm quite happy myself!" She laughed.

"Obi-Wan is a wonderful young man. You're very lucky."

Gwen smirked

"Master? You know, Master Jinn is a lot like Obi-Wan..."

"_Padawan_!"

Gwen shrieked with laughter as a Force-thrown pillow soared past her head. She threw it back, and soon the pair was entangled in a mammoth pillow fight that lasted deep into the night...

--------------------

End Chapter 3.

Thanks for reading – please review! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. - Laura


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

I wrote this chapter during a spell of writer's block, so it's basically a bunch of fluff, but I hope it's still enjoyable!

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Four_**

--------------------

Obi-Wan woke early the next morning. It was 5:00. He and Gwen had arranged to meet in the gardens around 6:00 in the morning.

He climbed out of bed, and after a quick shower he dressed and headed for the gardens. He didn't see her as he entered the gardens, so he called out to her.

/ _Gwen?_ /

/ _Yes?_ /

/ _Are you here..._ /

"_BOO!_"

Obi-Wan actually leapt into the air. He spun around and saw Gwen laughing so hard she could barely stand. Her laughter was contagious, and soon they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. As they both caught their breath, Gwen smiled at him.

"Did I scare you?"

"Jedi don't get scared."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Obi-Wan smirked. In a flash, he grabbed Gwen around the waist and began tickling her without mercy.

"Stop!" she squealed, "Oh, Obi – Obi-Wan... _stop_! Obi-Wan..."

"Do you surrender?"

"I...this isn't fair! Obi-Wan... someone's going to hear us..."

"Surrender?"

"No...Yes! Obi-Wan! _YES_!" As he let go of her, she fell to the ground laughing, pulling him with her. They ended up sitting on the ground laughing hysterically. As their amusement died away, Obi-Wan looked deep into her eyes. She was so captivating...

He reached out and cupped her face in his hand. She smiled warmly at him, placing her hand over his. As if he were in some sort of trance, Obi-Wan leaned forward until their faces were centimeters apart.

"I love you." Gwen's whispered words were so soft he wondered if he had imagined them. One look into her eyes told him otherwise.

"I love you."

He pulled her in closer, and their lips met. For a moment they hesitated, but then the infatuation of the moment washed over them, and they shared a passionate kiss. After what seemed like an hour they pulled apart, smiling broadly.

/ _That was amazing._ / Obi-Wan felt like he was floating.

/ _Yeah. Dork... "That was amazing."_ / she teased him gently.

Obi-Wan's comlink beeped, and he growled in irritation. Thumbing it on, he looked like he'd rather throw it into the nearby fountain.

"Padawan, we are to report to the council chambers immediately. Please hurry." Qui-Gon sounded worried, which was unusual. Obi-Wan frowned.

"I'm on my way, Master." He switched off the comlink, and looked up at Gwen. "I'm so sorry. He sounded –"

"Worried," she finished his sentence, "Yes, you should go. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again, then stood and smiled at her before turning and hurrying to meet Qui-Gon.

--------------------

"Worried, the Council is. A child she is."

Master Yoda's ears drooped. The situation was one which the Jedi faced rarely. A few Younglings had been out in the front of the Temple when a man on a speeder had flown up and grabbed Alena Hagi, a small Twi'lek. Before anyone could react, he was gone, taking Alena with him.

To make matters worse, Alena was the daughter of a very high-ranking senator, who checked on her progress almost every day. He had not found out yet, but when he did the Council wanted to be able to tell him that their best were out looking for his daughter. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were the best.

"We _must _find this young girl. We only have one lead, and that is that he was flying a senate speeder. He may have stolen it, but that is the only lead we have. There is a picture taken by a security camera outside. It is not by any standard good quality, but perhaps it will be of help." Mace Windu handed Qui-Gon the image.

"Anything could lead us to Alena. You have my word, Masters, we will find her. We will _not_ fail." Qui-Gon's voice was set and determined. Obi-Wan knew it was going to be a long couple of days, possibly more, until they found Alena. Qui-Gon didn't just give his word for anything, and he had a soft spot in his heart for children. As the pair left the council chamber, Qui-Gon wasted no time.

"Padawan, I know this is inconvenient for you, but we must start right away." Obi-Wan nodded, also worried.

"Don't worry, Master. We'll find her. Saving a young girl is never an inconvenience."

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

"Lets get to work."

--------------------

Obi-Wan was frustrated. It had been three days, and there was no trace of Alena.

Senator Hagi was _not_ happy, to say the least. Obi-Wan and his Master had gone to personally tell the senator of his daughter's disappearance, and he had exploded at them, demanding that they bring her back.

The three days that had passed since then had been miserable ones. Running almost completely on adrenaline – getting virtually no sleep – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been working non-stop to find Alena. He hadn't had any time to see Gwen, and the worst part was that he knew he was missing something. Something that would be the last piece of the puzzle...

"You could use some rest, Padawan." Qui-Gon could see the dark circles under Obi-Wan's eyes.

"No, Master. I'll be fine."

"Padawan..."

"Please, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"If you insist. But please, if you need a break you can take one."

"I'll remember that." Obi-Wan flashed Qui-Gon a tired, but impish, grin. Qui-Gon just shook his head.

Obi-Wan picked up the image from the security camera. He felt like he had looked at it a million times, and decided he'd probably see it in his sleep for months after everything was over. He groaned in exasperation and began to set the photo down, when something caught his eye and he froze.

As if the world was moving in slow motion, he brought the image closer to his face. The man in the speeder was half turned away from the camera, and was wearing a mask, so none of his facial details could be seen. But for the first time, Obi-Wan noticed that his arms were bare. The picture had no color, so that wasn't a factor, but on the upper portion of the man's right arm was a small marking.

Obi-Wan practically overturned his desk as he scrambled for a magnifying glass. As he found one, he grasped the picture and held the glass over the marking. Qui-Gon was looking at him with an inquisitive eye.

As far as Obi-Wan could tell, it was a small sun or planet with an something sticking through it. It seemed vaguely familiar. Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

((_Please come to me... Where have I seen that symbol?_))

As he reached into the Force for the answer, it showed him Senator Hagi's chambers. Obi-Wan's heart lurched in his chest. His eyes sprang open, and he leapt from his chair.

"Yes..." he mumbled, "Master, do you have a full body shot of Senator Hagi?"

"It's right here, Padawan. Why..."

Obi-Wan grasped the picture off his master's desk, praying that his suspicions would be confirmed. Senator Hagi was a very imposing man, a tall Twi'lek with bright red skin...

And a small tattoo of a sun with an arrow through it on the upper portion of his right arm.

"_Yes!_" Obi-Wan breathed. Qui-Gon leaned back calmly in his chair, and Obi-Wan snatched up the two images, practically running over to his Master.

"Look! The tattoo on his arm. It's the same. It was him. Master, it was _him_! He kidnapped his own child!" Obi-Wan shook his head, "I _knew_ I was missing something!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Well done, Padawan. This does present an interesting problem. Let's contact the Council."

As Qui-Gon contacted the Council, Obi-Wan felt satisfied, and tired. It was over. He would be able to see Gwen again, and he could get some sleep.

"Well, Obi-Wan, they're going to follow our lead, but for now we're taking a break. Great work."

"Thank you, Master. Can we get some sleep now?"

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled. "Yes, my Padawan, we can."

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never felt so happy to climb into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

--------------------

End Chapter 4.

I know this chapter didn't advance the plot much, but I was having a hard time deciding where I wanted the story to go at this point and so I decided to have a little fun and give Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon a mission. Thanks for reading! More tomorrow! - Laura


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Five_**

--------------------

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, wake up. Obi-Wan?"

((_Who in the name of the Force is waking me up? I'm going to strangle them._))

He pulled his eyes open to find Gwen stood over him, smiling brightly.

((_So much for strangling,_)) He decided.

"Hello, sleepyhead. Sleep well?"

"Mmm... I don't think I've ever slept so well. It's great to see you." He smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I've missed you."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Three days of torment," he teased, "But I missed you too. Did they get Alena back?" He got slowly out of bed.

"Yes, they found her early this morning in Senator Hagi's quarters."

He snorted. "Right under my nose the entire time, and it took me three days to figure it out."

Gwen laughed. "Aren't you cheery this morning? I made you breakfast. Hurry up or it will get cold."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't get sassy with me, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Never."

She swatted playfully at him as she walked into the other room.

Rubbing his face, he sighed. He hoped the Council wouldn't send him on another mission immediately; he wanted to spend time with Gwen. Grabbing some clothes, he made his way to the shower.

Clean, dressed, and fully awake, he headed for the kitchen. As he entered, Gwen looked up from where she sat reading the morning news-holo.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. What's for breakfast?"

"There's some toast on the counter. I hope you like it. I'm not exactly the galaxy's best cook. And toast is _terribly_ hard to make..." She grinned and rolled her eyes.

Smiling, Obi-Wan took some toast, and sat down beside her. She read as he ate, and he watched her. It made him feel calm.

He finished quickly, and then settled down beside her. They spent the entire morning there, talking and laughing. Around lunchtime, Qui-Gon and Master L'arel entered, carrying lunch.

"Hello! We brought some lunch, and no, I didn't make it." Qui-Gon's eyes danced. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked at Gwen.

"If he ever offers you food that he made, run for your life."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, and Obi-Wan noticed that he seemed happier than he had been for a while. "It's not _that_ bad!"

"Yes it _is_! You never eat it!"

"Come now, boys. Let's not argue; it's time to eat!" Master L'arel's lips twisted in a slight smile. Gwen was not as successful in hiding her mirth.

((_This is how life should always be._)) Obi-Wan thought.

He smiled at Gwen. She looked as happy as he felt.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and to his surprise he saw a vision. He and Gwen were laughing and talking, but instead of the two Jedi Masters with them at the table there was a young man and a young woman. Obi-Wan did not recognize them, and then as quickly as it had appeared, the vision was gone.

---------- **One Year Later** ----------

Gwen A'mour sighed with content. It was amazing, she thought, the way her life was going. She was a Jedi apprentice to a Master she cared for and trusted with her very soul, and she had Obi-Wan, who she loved with all her heart.

Obi-Wan nudged her softly in the side. "You okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About me?" Innocence shone in his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Among other things."

He laughed.

They were in the Temple gardens. They often spent time in the gardens; it was their favorite spot. They had carried on their first conversation there, and they had shared their first kiss there.

Obi-Wan took her hand, and led her down a long path to their favorite spot in the entire garden. It was a small open area with a fountain shaped like an angel from the moons of Iego. Obi-Wan had thrown her into that fountain once...

He led her over to near the fountain, and then he stopped. Gwen smiled and leaned over, looking into the water.

"Gwen... I want to ask you a question."

"You don't need to ask permission." She glanced at him.

He smiled sheepishly, and knelt down onto one knee. Gwen suddenly felt slightly lightheaded.

"Gwen," he pulled something out of his tunic, and she could feel nervousness radiating from him, "will you marry me?" Something cool slipped onto her finger.

((_A ring. An engagement ring._))

"I... yes! Oh, Obi-Wan! Yes!" She pulled him to his feet, and threw herself into his arms. As she pulled him into an exceptionally passionate kiss, she couldn't have been happier. Excitement sent chills up and down her spine as she kissed him.

/ Air, Love. Please///

She pulled herself out of the kiss and looked into Obi-Wan's dancing eyes. He looked as happy as she felt. She giggled with a girlish grin on her face, and then kissed him again.

((_What a wonderful day..._))

--------------------

The date for the wedding was set for three months from the day of their engagement. Obi-Wan was already nervous.

((_Shouldn't Gwen be the one who is nervous?_)) He questioned himself, ((_I've got three months!_))

He sighed softly in frustration. Qui-Gon, who was sitting across the room, looked up.

"Something troubling you, Padawan?"

"No."

"Right. I get it…"

"Master! I'm getting married in three months, and I'm not the one who is _supposed_ to be nervous!"

Qui-Gon smiled, slightly entertained but also understanding. "Obi-Wan, although I've never been married, I'm sure what you're feeling is normal. It's a big event. Don't dwell on your anxiety. I'm sure Gwen nervous."

"She doesn't act like it!" He whined, feeling younger than his 25 years.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to seem nervous. You seem to be having the same problem."

"Perhaps..."

"Obi-Wan?"

He spun around. Gwen smiled sheepishly at him, and for a moment, his nervousness was forgotten.

"I... we – we need... I want..." she shook her head, "Can we talk?"

Qui-Gon stood and exited the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan began the conversation, slightly worried.

"Well, nothing is really _wrong_. I just have a confession to make. It's been bugging me."

"Okay." He brushed her hair back from her face with his hand.

"I know his is going to sound... I'm sort of... no, actually I'm really... really nervous about the wedding." There! She had told him!

"You are?" Obi-Wan was shocked. "I am too. I never thought you were..."

She blushed, and smiled. "I'm glad we feel the same way."

"I suppose there really isn't anything to worry about, but I can't help it!" He admitted.

They both laughed softly with relief. Now they just had to get ready... three months would pass quickly.

--------------------

"Gwen A'mour, get a grip! Nothing is going to happen." Master Ginger L'arel sighed. Her Padawan was pacing the room with apprehension, and in her wedding dress! ((_I hope I never have to get married!_))

"Master! You don't know that! What if... what if I trip and fall!"

"Life in the galaxy will end as we know it."

Gwen glared at her, and she smiled. "Will Obi-Wan love you any less?"

"No."

"Well then?"

Gwen sat down on a small chair in the corner of the room.

Master L'arel laughed. "Don't worry, Gwen. This is a wonderful day."

"I know... I'm just nervous."

Music floated in from the room beyond. Master L'arel stood. "That's my cue! You'll be fine! Be confident in yourself!" She turned to leave.

"Master, wait!" Gwen walked over and threw her arms around her Master. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Padawan. I'm so very proud of you. I'll see you in a moment."

"Okay..."

--------------------

Standing at the end of a _long_ walkway, Obi-Wan Kenobi could barely keep himself from trembling, both from nervousness and excitement. He had never pictured himself getting married, but here he was! As the music began, his heart fluttered in his chest.

He wondered momentarily if Gwen was as nervous as he was. ((_Probably._)) He smiled momentarily as the thought came to him that they could handle interplanetary crisis, but not their own wedding.

Finally, the music stopped, and a new tune began. Obi-Wan wondered if he was even breathing.

Gwen A'mour stepped onto the red carpet they had rolled out, and Obi-Wan was mesmerized. She was _exquisite_. More so than he had ever seen her. He couldn't help the giant smile that lit up his face, but he didn't want to. She looked up at him and smiled back. It was at that precise moment that Obi-Wan had a vision.

He blinked, and when his eyes opened Gwen was gone. In her place was a small young woman with dark brown hair, and a face he only slightly recognized. She wore an elaborate wedding gown, and she smiled at him. He looked down at his hands.

((_These aren't my hands!_)) He turned slightly and caught sight of himself in a mirror on the wall. He was a very tall young man, with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. A Padawan braid hung over his shoulder.

((_Who... this is not me! Who is that man?_)) He didn't understand.

As he turned and looked back at the bride, he suddenly remembered where he had seen the young woman. He had seen both the bride and her groom, laughing and talking over lunch... His mind whirled.

((_Who are you? Why am I seeing visions of you? I've never even met you! Leave me alone!_)) He wanted to be at _his_ wedding. He wanted to see _his_ bride. More confused than ever, he frowned.

As he blinked again, suddenly the vision ended and Gwen was again walking toward him. She hadn't moved far from where she had been when the vision began.

Questions filled his mind. Who were they? Why were they important? How?

He focused on Gwen, and she gave him an inquisitive look. He mentally shook his head, realizing he was no longer smiling. It was his wedding day. Two people he had never met would not bother him today!

Gwen had reached him then, and the two preformed the marriage ritual. When they were finished, Obi-Wan scooped her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. He pushed the two young people to the back of his mind. He would deal with them later.

--------------------

Back in their quarters - they had their own quarters now - Gwen was thrilled.

"We're married!" She flashed Obi-Wan a brilliant smile.

The words sounded magical to his ears. "I can't imagine anything better. I love you so much."

Gwen grinned playfully. "What should we do now? It _is_ our wedding night, after all."

Obi-Wan walked over to her and picked her up. "I think I may have an idea..."

Gwen laughed with delight as he carried her to the bedroom, and she began to kiss him eagerly as he closed the door behind them...

--------------------

End Chapter 5.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! - Laura


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Six_**

--------------------

----- **One Year Later** -----

Gwen mock-groaned in protest. "I don't like it when you leave!" They always protested to each other; it was a silly ritual.

"I know, love, but you know I have to go." Obi-Wan hated when they were apart, but it was part of being a Jedi. They had a duty. "The Trade Federation has blockaded Naboo. We've been called in to negotiate.

"Just hurry back, okay? Take good care of Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan laughed at his wife. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"I always am. I'll see you, hopefully, in a few days."

They shared a kiss, and Obi-Wan turned and headed onto the ship. He hadn't told her. He shook his head. This was not going to go well. He had a very bad feeling about it...

--------------------

Aboard the Trade Federation ship, Obi-Wan's bad feeling was still nagging at him. He decided to tell Qui-Gon.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't sense anything." The older Jedi replied.

"It's not about the mission, Master. It's something... elsewhere. Elusive."

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." Obi-Wan heard those words often.

As they continued the conversation, Obi-Wan tried to isolate what was troubling him. As the conversation ended, however, he had not discovered it.

--------------------

Any chance at peaceful negotiations went quickly downhill from there.

Their ship was destroyed, and the two Jedi had to fight their way out of the Trade Federation ship. They had stowed aboard separate transports and now they were back together on the planet. Much to Obi-Wan's dismay, Qui-Gon had picked up a rather pathetic creature that called himself Jar Jar Binks.

It had taken some time and they had been forced to navigate the planet's core in a less-than-stellar transport, but now they were in Theed, the capital of Naboo. They needed to find the Queen. Queen Amidala of the Naboo. She could help them contact the Jedi Temple.

It was soon apparent that the Queen was no longer in control of the city. Battle droids from the Trade Federation were everywhere. As the Jedi moved quietly toward the capitol building, they found her. She had been captured.

Qui-Gon motioned toward a bridge that went over the street below. They needed to free the Queen and her entourage, who were quickly approaching. As the Jedi leapt from the ledge into the path of the oncoming group, they made quick work of the clumsy droids and ushered the Queen off the streets.

Qui-Gon was now discussing the situation with the Queen. Obi-Wan quickly scanned the other members of the group. As his eyes passed over the group of brightly-dressed handmaidens, he stopped. Standing beside the Queen was a woman he had never met before, but someone he recognized immediately.

The woman from his visions. She was a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo? He wanted to know her name. He needed to know how she would tie into his life. He would have to wait; the mission now was to protect the Queen.

"Either choice presents great danger," Queen Amidala responded to Qui-Gon in a strong voice, and she turned to the woman from Obi-Wan's visions, "to us all."

"We are brave, your highness." Even her voice sounded familiar.

Obi-Wan watched as the Queen agreed with Qui-Gon, making the decision to travel to Coruscant, and joined the group as they entered the hanger bay.

--------------------

Gwen tried to push away her feeling of dread. Obi-Wan's mission had taken a turn for the worse, and he hadn't made any kind of contact. She wanted to call to him through their bond, but she was afraid it could distract him. She didn't want to take the chance.

((_Please be okay!_)) She asked the Force for help. ((_Please let him be okay._))

It was late, and she decided to attempt to sleep. Maybe he would contact her in the morning...

--------------------

Obi-Wan was unusually tense. Their ship had been damaged during their escape from the Trade Federation blockade, and they had been forced to land on Tatooine, a small desert planet, to find a new hyperdrive.

Qui-Gon had left him to "watch over" the ship, which had not pleased the younger man. Something was wrong, he could feel it clearly in the Force, but Qui-Gon seemed not to sense it.

The young woman from his visions had gone with Qui-Gon, which Obi-Wan noticed with blind interest. She was playing a vital role in their operations, and he knew she was important, but his lack of knowledge was eating at him. He had learned her name, Padmé, but not much else. She had been gone with his Master the entire time they had been on the hot planet.

He knew most of the other people on board were angry with Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan couldn't fault them. The Jedi Master had placed their fate in the hands of a young boy he had met just hours after their arrival. Only through a miracle from the Force, Obi-Wan decided, the boy had not let them down, and Qui-Gon had left a short time before to retrieve the boy, but Obi-Wan knew little else. Obi-Wan wasn't looking forward to a young boy running all over the place, but he knew how much his Master had a soft spot for children, and the boy had been a slave, after all.

Obi-Wan was ready to return to Coruscant. He thought of Gwen. They couldn't send transmissions, there was too much of a risk, so he reached into the Force.

/ _Gwen?_ /

Her love flowed into him immediately. / _Obi-Wan? I've been so worried! _/

/ _I'm fine, love. We've landed on Tatooine to repair our ship. Our hyperdrive was damaged, but we've acquired a new one._ /

/ _How are you? Are you and Master Jinn okay?_ /

/ _Yes. We've got the Queen of Naboo and her entourage with us. We should be leaving shortly; Qui-Gon had to pick up one last thing and we'll be leaving. I wish you were here._ /

/ _So do I. I love you._ /

/ _I love you too, darling. I'll–_ /

Obi-Wan felt a sudden dark surge in the Force. He sprang to his feet, cutting the connection off on his end.

To his horror, Captain Panaka's voice rang out, "Qui-Gon's in trouble!"

Obi-Wan flew to the front windows of the ship. He spotted Qui-Gon and... he was engaged in a lightsaber duel. Obi-Wan didn't have time to ponder the possibilities of that horrible truth.

"Over there," he pointed, "fly low."

((_Please see it, Master. Please!_))

Qui-Gon did see the lowered ramp, and he leapt into the ship. As soon as the Force told Obi-Wan that the older man had leapt onto the boarding ramp, he turned and rushed to find his mentor.

When he found Qui-Gon, he also found a young boy – presumably Anakin – on his heels.

"Are you all right?" the young boy barged in. Obi-Wan's irritation was overridden by his concern for Qui-Gon.

As Qui-Gon assured them both that he was indeed uninjured, Obi-Wan couldn't be patient.

"What was it?" he asked, his eyes locked onto the Jedi Master.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon answered, and Obi-Wan felt his hesitation, "but it was well trained in the Jedi arts."

As he finished the thought, Qui-Gon let Obi-Wan know through their bond that they would discuss it more later. They had little information on which to base any ideas.

"What are we going to do about it?" young Anakin's voice broke into Obi-Wan's mind again. He felt a great deal of admiration for Qui-Gon's patience as he turned a calm gaze to the boy. Obi-Wan turned to look at their newest passenger too, but with much less care in his eyes.

"We shall be patient," Qui-Gon actually smiled, then motioned to his Padawan. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan reached out and shook the young boy's outstretched hand, and as he did so he felt Anakin's excitement. As the boy exclaimed "You're a Jedi too?" Obi-Wan couldn't resist a slight smile. Something about the boy felt familiar to him...

As he met eyes with the former slave, he realized why. Those were the eyes he had seen in the mirror on his wedding day; the eyes of the groom waiting for the Queen's handmaiden. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé of Naboo.

--------------------

Gwen was scrambling to discover what had happened to her husband. As soon as Obi-Wan had cut her off, in a way he never had before, she had sprung into action.

It had been hours now and there had been no word. No transmission. Not even a faint indication in her mind that he was still alive.

Master L'arel seemed to sense that her thoughts were leading her to the worst conclusion.

"He's just distracted," she offered softly, "Their ability to send transmissions has likely been damaged, and he's just concentrating."

"Don't focus on your anxiety," Gwen mumbled, reciting the words she had often overheard Qui-Gon telling Obi-Wan, who was prone to worry more than he should.

Her Master smiled, "He's a smart man. Soon you'll hear from Obi-Wan."

Gwen turned, and Master L'arel could see that she wanted to believe it, but just under the hope on the surface lurked a dark shadow of dread that refused to be defeated.

--------------------

As they touched down on Coruscant, Obi-Wan let relief flow through his body. He was going to see his wife. They were set to report to the Council in a few hours, but he _was_ going to see Gwen first.

Just short of running, he hurried to their quarters, and found her asleep in a chair, a chart of the Outer Rim under her right hand. A stab of guilt clenched his heart; due to the large distance between them, he had been unable to reconnect with her during their flight back to Coruscant. He didn't know how.

He walked over and knelt down beside her, laying his hand on her knee. "Gwen..."

She stirred, and then breathed in deeply. "Five more minutes, Master."

"Whatever you say, love." He whispered softly, kissing her cheek. The response was immediate, but still not awake.

"Obi-Wan?"

He grinned. "The one and only."

Her eyes flew open, all trace of tiredness gone. The smile on her face made the whole ordeal he had been through fade away into insignificance.

"Oh, Obi-Wan!" She grabbed his tunic, pulling him close. "I was so worried... I didn't know..."

He pulled her away just enough to look into her face. "I'm fine. I'm sorry... there was a situation that required every bit of my attention, and I couldn't reconnect..."

She nodded, not needed a more thorough explanation as long as he was safe.

He told her a brief version of the events on Naboo and Tatooine, but soon his comlink was summoning him to the Council meeting.

"I'll be here when you are done," she said, looking tired again. "Go."

"I love you." He wanted to tell her every second. He kissed her quickly before leaving to meet Qui-Gon, leaving her alone. She sighed, wishing for one fleeting moment that they didn't have to answer to the Council, or to anyone.

"I love you, too..."

--------------------

Obi-Wan strode through the halls of the Jedi Temple. The Council meeting had gone as well as he had expected. Qui-Gon wanted Anakin to be trained as a Jedi, which didn't surprise Obi-Wan. Anakin would pass the Council's tests, he was sure of it. In his vision, the young-adult Anakin had a Padawan braid.

((_Who will be his Master?_)) he thought absentmindedly.

They were to return with the Queen to Naboo. The news had solidified a knot in his stomach; his feeling that something was wrong was intensifying. He tried to focus, but failed miserably.

He strode into his quarters, and Gwen greeted him with a smile. He smiled sadly back, and her smile disappeared.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" She stood and walked over to him, taking hold of his hand.

He felt his heart grow heavy. "We have to go back to Naboo."

"Is that all? It'll be –"

"No, it won't."

Obi-Wan's words surprised him. No? He reached into the Force, trying to find out _why_ he had such a strong feeling that this mission was different, more dangerous.

Gwen had meen momentarily silenced by his harsh retort, but she recovered quickly. "Obi-Wan, what is it? Please..." she caressed his face, forcing him to turn and face her.

"I – I just know," he said clumsily, "Something is going to happen." He looked up at her, and they shared a gentle kiss.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan broke the kiss and turned to see Qui-Gon standing in the doorway, "we have to leave now. I'm sorry. We'll be back soon."

Wishing she could erase the worry in his eyes, Gwen kissed him affectionately, coaxing a smile out of Obi-Wan.

"Have fun," she teased, "and hurry back."

"I love you." He kissed her once more, and she hid her emotions behind a smile.

"I love you too Obi-Wan. Remember that."

--------------------

As Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left for their final Council meeting before the mission, Gwen sat down slowly.

((_"No, it won't...Something is going to happen."_)) His voice filled her mind. He had sounded so sure.

She reached into the Force, hoping to feel what her husband felt that made him so nervous, but she sensed little more than a whisper of doubt. The Force did not warn her of any impending danger. She shook her head, turning to look at the door. There was nothing she could do now but wait. Wait and ask the Force to give her answers and keep Obi-Wan safe.

--------------------

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin stood in the Council chamber awaiting the Council's decision on the young boy's fate. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly, his vision confirming for him that Anakin would be a Jedi.

The Council surprised him.

"No, he will not be trained." Mace Windu's voice pierced into his mind, and he frowned.

He felt Qui-Gon's surprise, and Obi-Wan hoped his Master wouldn't do anything rash.

"No?" Qui-Gon's voice was defiant. ((_Don't do anything you'll regret later, Master. Please._))

"He is too old."

"He _is_ the Chosen One. You must see it."

Master Yoda spoke up. "Clouded this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

Obi-Wan considered it. Could he be wrong? He had never been very good at seeing the future, but something about his visions of an older Anakin and his bride seemed real to him.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, and Obi-Wan wanted to grab him and shake him. This never ended nicely. The Council would end up upset with them both, and there would probably be a heated discussion. He had been in this situation many times, but nothing could have prepared him for what Qui-Gon did next.

Qui-Gon straightened, and spoke, his words firm and confident.

"Very well. I will train him then," there was the briefest of pauses, "I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner."

Obi-Wan inhaled a sharp breath, not masking his shock. _He_ was Qui-Gon's Padawan; Qui-Gon _had_ an apprentice! He felt a wave of anger, and a measure of self-doubt which he thought Qui-Gon had managed to flush out early in their Master/Apprentice relationship.

He couldn't think of any reason for the Jedi Master to make such a statement, such a suggestion. Was Qui-Gon angry with him? He knew he had argued more lately than usual, but his Master did not often hold grudges.

He set his face as if it was chiseled out of stone. He couldn't allow anyone – especially the Council members – to see how badly those words had stung. A brief glance at Anakin told him that the boy was feeling exactly the opposite. His eyes twinkled with a new hope.

Every Council member in the room stiffened. There was an uncomfortably silence, and finally master Yoda spoke.

"An apprentice you already have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second."

Mace Windu voiced his thoughts next, "It is forbidden."

Qui-Gon seemed to have this all planned out. "Obi-Wan is ready..."

"I am!" Obi-Wan spoke without thought, and in a voice more fiery than he had intended, "I am ready to face the trials."

Yoda turned to look at him. "What know you of ready?" Obi-Wan recoiled inwardly.

Qui-Gon's voice spoke again. "He is headstrong, and has much to learn of the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, or think. Most of him wanted to believe that Qui-Gon was telling the truth, and had simply not had the time beforehand to tell his apprentice, but in the back of his mind doubt nagged at him.

The Council did not budge on the issue. They decided that they would debate the issue further in another session, and that the Jedi team and their young charge should remain with the Queen of Naboo.

As the meeting ended, Obi-Wan strode out of the chamber, trying to the best of his ability not to let his anger and hurt play out on his face. By the time they arrived at the docking bay where the Queen's ship was waiting, he was able to mask his feelings, but just barely. Suddenly Qui-Gon was beside him.

After a few tightly controlled words, Obi-Wan decided to share his feelings – at least partially – with his Master. Despite his vision, Obi-Wan did feel a certain darkness from the young boy. Perhaps the boy was the source of the Force's warning.

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?" It came out as more of an accusation than a question, and Obi-Wan flinched inwardly. He had not meant it to sound so angry, but perhaps it would be good if Qui-Gon knew of his emotion.

To his surprise, Qui-Gon spoke crossly and ordered him to get on the ship. Obi-Wan whirled around and stormed up the boarding ramp. He had had arguments with Qui-Gon before, but this seemed different. It seemed to be escalating.

Obi-Wan found a private place to sit and began to meditate. He needed to calm his mind, he needed answers, and the Force was the place to find both.

--------------------

End Chapter 6.

I know we're moving quickly, but you all know the story of _The Phantom Menace_ (if you don't I'm not sure how you ended up here - you _really_ need to see the movie!). I've just always wanted to write about what Obi-Wan was feeling during the film, so that's what I'm incorporating here! Thanks for reading, and please review! - Laura


	7. Chapter 7

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

I think by this point this is not an issue, but if you haven't seen, or at least heard the story of, _The Phantom Menace_ you probably should before you read this.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Seven_**

--------------------

Naboo.

The planet was lush, and Obi-Wan was amazed at the number of species of plants that surrounded him. It was beautiful.

Qui-Gon came walking over, and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to stiffen his shoulders. During his meditation on the Queen's ship, he had begun to feel guilty for snapping out at his Master the way he had. He prayed that Qui-Gon would accept his apology.

"Master? I – I behaved poorly on Coruscant, and I _am_ sorry. It was not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I just..." Obi-Wan felt his throat catch, and just as quickly got his emotions under control. There was not time for his emotions to overload. He had to concentrate.

"Think nothing of it, Obi-Wan. You were just voicing your opinion. Perhaps I needed to hear it," Qui-Gon paused, "And... I am the one who should apologize. I know how much I hurt you back on Coruscant. I should have thought about it before I said what I did. I just want you to know that I love you as if you were my son, and I do not want to get rid of you. I let my belief in Anakin override everything else, and I hurt you in the process. When I said you were ready, I meant it. You'll be a great Jedi Knight, my Padawan. I'm already very proud of you."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. He was relieved beyond description that everything between them was healing. He hated being on bad terms with Qui-Gon more than anything else. As the pair shook hands, the canyon that had been separating them slammed shut, sealing over and not leaving behind any trace of a scar.

--------------------

Gwen A'mour tossed and turned in her bed. Sweat poured down her face and she groaned in torment. Muddled visions swam across her mind. Visions of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, pain, and death.

/ _What?_ / She called to the Force, still asleep/// W_hat are you trying to tell me?_ /

"Padawan, Gwen, wake up!" Master L'arel shook Gwen gently. Gasping for breath, the young woman woke and glanced around frantically.

"Gwen, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe."

"Master, something is wrong. Obi-Wan..." Tears filled her eyes and she didn't attempt to stop them as they fell down her face. Master L'arel was shaken. She had never seen Gwen react so strongly to something like a dream.

"Padawan, tell me. What did you see?"

"Visions," Gwen breathed, "Blurry, and so fast. Pain, and death, and all I could tell was that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in danger."

A cold, hard knot formed in the Jedi Master's stomach. If anything happened to Obi-Wan, she wasn't sure how Gwen would react. She realized that he had not contacted Gwen, or anyone for that matter, since he had left.

Sitting in her Padawan's quarters, Master Ginger L'arel began to beg the Force to keep Obi-Wan alive, for her Padawan's sake.

--------------------

As they entered Theed, Obi-Wan kept his senses alert to every change and whisper in the Force. He couldn't afford to drop his guard. It could prove fatal, more likely on this mission than any they had ever been on before.

They made it into the hanger relatively little trouble, and with blasters firing and lightsabers twirling, they made their way through the hanger.

"Get to your ships!" Padmé – No, Obi-Wan reminded himself; she had actually revealed that she was the Queen of Naboo – called to the pilots. Obi-Wan had not seen it coming; she had just announced it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Obi-Wan held a new respect for the young leader. Her confession had gained them the Gungan army.

Suddenly, as they raced through the hanger, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon behind all the rest, the group stopped as if they had hit an invisible wall. Obi-Wan looked to see what the problem was, and his blood ran cold.

Standing in the doorway of the exit they were planning to use was a figure dressed in black robes. As the two Jedi came into view, he lifted his head ever so slightly. Obi-Wan recognized him immediately. It was the Sith Lord that Qui-Gon had fought on Tatooine.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon's voice broke into Obi-Wan's thoughts. Terror tugged at his heart, he had never fought a real lightsaber battle before, but he pushed it away and replaced it with a fierce determination. They _would_ defeat this menace. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were commonly known to be great swordsmen, although the Jedi had not needed to use lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat outside of the practice arena for many years.

As the rest of the group reluctantly left the Jedi to fight their battle, Obi-Wan thought of Gwen. He decided to shut off their bond completely, as he had done before. He didn't want her to feel anything from him that may happen during this confrontation. Slamming his mental shields up as tight as he could manage, he shrugged off his cloak, noticing that Qui-Gon was doing the same.

The Sith Lord slowly pulled back the hood of his cloak. The Sith had horns instead of hair, and his eyes were a terrible red hue. Obi-Wan was glad he had closed the connection with his wife. She didn't need to see this. The red and black tattoos on their opponent's face were bold. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber.

The horned man also held a lightsaber in his hands. He suddenly swung in out in front of him, and ignited the red blade. An overconfident smile crossed his lips as he pressed another button, and the other end of the weapon sprang to life. A double-bladed lightsaber. Obi-Wan had never heard of such a thing, and he imagined that no Jedi had.

As the Jedi ignited their lightsabers and the battle began, Obi-Wan was surprised. He had fought many battled with other Jedi at the Temple, but never had he fought such an _intense_ opponent. The Sith radiated confidence, and was more skilled than many of the Jedi Obi-Wan knew.

As the battle continued down a long pathway, Obi-Wan decided that the Sith was _too_ confident. ((_Hopefully that will be his mistake. This is one battle we can't afford to lose._))

--------------------

Obi-Wan had shut her out again. Completely out, as he had done on Tatooine.

The Force told her he was in trouble. There was nothing she could do about it. She tried to convince herself that the Force would not be so cruel as to take her husband from her now.

Although she tried, she could not totally convince herself. She stood and set off to the sparring area of the Temple. She needed to do something, otherwise she would only sit in their quarters and worry until word came of Obi-Wan's fate.

--------------------

Thrust, parry, attack...

Obi-Wan's head swam. They had been fighting the Sith Lord for what seemed like an eternity, and somehow the Sith had the upper hand. He seemed to be perfectly focused, and he had skills unlike any Obi-Wan had ever seen.

Suddenly, the Sith turned and kicked Obi-Wan with all his strength. The power of the blow threw Obi-Wan off balance, and he flipped over and fell down, and down...

_Slam_! As Obi-Wan hit the catwalk several levels down, he nearly rolled off again. He grabbed the edge and hauled himself up to his feet, cursing himself the entire time for being caught off-guard.

Looking up, he saw Qui-Gon and the Sith engaged in a heated battle, moving quickly away from him. Gathering the Force around him, Obi-Wan leapt up to the level of the battle. He was very far away from the pair, and he began to run toward them, knowing that every second he was away, the Sith could make a move that could be fatal for his Master. This knowledge helped speed him along as he raced forward.

Just as he thought he was about to make rejoin the battle, a red wall appeared from nowhere, and Obi-Wan skidded to a stop. He watched as Qui-GOn, separated from the Sith by an identical wall, sank to his knees calmly.

Obi-Wan felt like he was trapped in a cage. He paced back and forth, trying to will his wall away. He knew was going to have to run faster than he ever had before to reach the battle before he was trapped again, but he _would_ make it. He had to.

As the laser walls deactivated, Obi-Wan launched himsefl forward, using the Force to propel his body toward the ensuing battle. He watched as the two ahead made it to the end of the corridor, and he heard the laser walls begin to close behind him. The world was a blur; he was going so fast, but it was not fast enough. Just before he made it to the end of the corridor, the last wall slammed into place directly in front of him. He stopped instantly, and barely avoided sliding into the red wall of energy.

((_NO!_))

Mentally swearing at himself in every language he knew, Obi-Wan Kenobi had never felt so helpless. He watched as the two warriors battled fiercely. Obi-Wan could clearly see the exhaustion on his mentor's face.

As Obi-Wan watched, time suddenly seemed to slow to a crawl. The two men seemed to be battling in slow motion. Obi-Wan's eyes went wide as the Sith caught Qui-Gon off-guard, slamming his lightsaber handle into the Jedi's chin. Then, Obi-Wan's worst fear came true. The Sith ran Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn through with his lightsaber.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Obi-Wan's desperate scream was gone from his lips before he could stop himself. His Master's pain rippled through the Force, and the younger man watched as Qui-Gon Jinn fell to the floor. He could feel his mentor's life rapidly fading away. Panic and wild determination swept over him. He would not lose his Master like this! Not because he wasn't fast enough.

Obi-Wan's eyes found the Sith's, and he trembled with anger. That monster had struck his Master down, and he would die for it. Obi-Wan bounced gently up and down, trying to will the laser walls to drop. The Sith smiled victoriously.

((_He thinks he's won,_)) Obi-Wan thought, ((_but he's got another thing coming._))

As the wall vanished, Obi-Wan sprung into the most intense combat he had ever experienced. He had no time to think; he could only react. The Sith seemed surprised, and Obi-Wan was glad.

After a short battle, the Sith took advantage of Obi-Wan's wild determination and again caught him off-guard. He sent the Padawan tumbling into the melting pit with a powerful surge of the Force.

Obi-Wan's arms shot out, and he caught himself on something on the wall of the pit. As he looked up, the Sith kicked his lightsaber over his head and down into the pit below.

Obi-Wan's eyes searched for a way out, and he caught sight of his fallen Master's lightsaber. A plan formed in his mind. Trying his best to look demoralized – which in truth wasn't difficult, considering the circumstances – Obi-Wan used the Force to call his Master's lightsaber. As it came flying toward him, he used the last of his energy to leap out of the pit and over the Sith's head. He landed, Qui-Gon's ignited weapon in hand, and swung the lightsaber around with all of his strength, cutting the Sith in half.

Obi-Wan watched as the Sith fell into the melting pit, splitting into two halves as he disappeared. He felt nothing as he watched, just numb.

As soon as he was sure the threat was gone, Obi-Wan Kenobi raced over to his fallen Master.

"Master!"

Cradling Qui-Gon's body in his arms, he noticed with a spark of hope that his Master was still conscious. His mentor's words crushed his hope in one smooth stroke.

"It's... it's too late."

"No!" Obi-Wan shook his head in denial. ((_No!_))

"Obi-Wan... promise... promise you will train the boy..."

Obi-Wan nodded quickly. ((_Anything, Master... anything for you..._))

"Yes, Master."

"He – he is the Chosen One... He will bring balance..."

Obi-Wan could only nod. Words failed him.

"...train him..."

Obi-Wan couldn't feel him anymore. The spot in the Force usuall filled with Qui-Gon's vibrant spirit had suddenly become a gaping black hole.

Qui-Gon's eyes lost focus, and his body went limp in his Padawan's arms.

((_NO! No, no, NO! Master!_)) He lacked the strength of breath to scream the words aloud.

"Master..." Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat, and he bent over to touch his forehead to his Master's. He felt no life there, and for the first time in years Obi-Wan Kenobi let sobs rack his body.

--------------------

End Chapter 7.

Thanks so much for reading! I'd love it if you could review! Thanks again! - Laura


	8. Chapter 8

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Eight_**

--------------------

((_There is no emotion, there is peace..._))

Obi-Wan chanted the line from the Jedi code over and over in his head. He wanted to tear his eyes away from the burning body of his Master, but he could not. He felt like an empty shell. Just skin and bones. Anakin was standing beside him – his new Padawan.

He had become a Jedi Knight and acquired a new Padawan all in one day. He felt nothing. Where he should have felt happiness and pride, all he felt was emptiness.

Obi-Wan was forcing back tears, and he noticed that Anakin was less successful. Bright blue eyes full of tears turned to the new Knight.

"What will happen to me now?" He asked, curious as always.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, remembering his vision of the boy. "The Council has granted me permission to train you. You _will_ be a Jedi, I promise."

Anakin didn't smile, he just nodded. This was not a place for smiles. Perhaps that would come later.

((_If I can ever smile again..._))

As the fire simmered into embers and everyone else left, Obi-Wan stepped wordlessly up to the pyre. Taking a small knife out of his tunic, he grabbed his Padawan braid.

This would usually be a ceremony, where he would be surrounded by his Master and his friends. Many Jedi recounted it as one of the proudest days of their lives, but Obi-Wan felt everything but pride. As tears ran down his face, he silently cut the braid off of his head near his scalp. As it fell into his hand, the tears came flowed more freely.

He laid the braid in his Master's simmering ashes. Then, as a second thought, he took the knife and quickly sliced open his left palm.

He let the blood pool in his hand, and then poured it on top of his braid.

"I promise you, Master, by my own blood, that I will train Anakin with your wisdom. He will be the best Jedi ever to live; I will not fail. I will make you proud..." Obi-Wan bent his head in grief. The action, the words, seemed insignificant. Qui-Gon Jinn had been the best man Obi-Wan had ever known, and it was his fault Qui-Gon had died.

((_My fault..._))

--------------------

"Master!" Gwen rushed over to Master L'arel as she came through the door, "Any news?" It almost pained her to ask.

"I'm sorry my Padawan, but there is no news. The Naboo won the battle, but there is no word on what happened to the Jedi involved." Master L'arel left one thing out. There had been a funeral, late the night before. The rumor was that it was one of the two Jedi, but she had been unable to gather any solid evidence. When she had asked to see the Council, the secretary had refused, reporting that not all members were present and the present members were not seeing anyone at the time being. This heightened her sense that either Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon had been mortally wounded in the battle, but she kept it to herself. She knew how Gwen would react, so she wanted facts, not rumors.

Gwen sank into a chair. Why hadn't Obi-Wan contacted her? It had been hours since word of the victory had reached them, and he always contacted her as soon as possible.

((_Not if he's not okay_.)) The thought came to her despite her inner rejection of the idea. She would have felt it...

She shook her head in violent denial. He wasn't dead. She would know. She had to hold on to that thought.

--------------------

Obi-Wan walked alone through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He had left Anakin with Master Yoda, and was headed for his quarters to see his wife. He felt terrible for not contacting her, but he wanted to tell her in person. He needed to be there, to be able to physically touch her and see her.

The Council had agreed to keep silent about Qui-Gon's death - they would leave spreading the news to Obi-Wan first. He was thankful; he wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. She needed to know first.

He stepped wordlessly up to the door to his quarters. Keying open the door, he stepped into the familiar room. As he looked around, he saw Gwen and – his heart skipped a few beats – her Master, both curled up on the couch, asleep.

Unexpected pain swept through him as he looked at them. Why couldn't Qui-Gon have lived? They had been so happy. He stood there for a few minutes, just watching the pair sleep.

He pondered over whether he should wake them or wait until morning. Finally deciding that they would want to be roused, he moved closer to the two sleeping forms. Kneeling down beside them, he hoped his voice would work.

"Hey... Gwen, Mas– Master L'arel?" He realized briefly that he had no plan. He had no idea what he would say. He wondered how they would react.

Master L'arel's eyes fluttered open. As she focused on his face, she quickly sat upright.

"Obi-Wan!" Her voice sounded terribly loud after the quietness of the sleeping pair. Obi-Wan actually flinched.

At her Master's exclamation, Gwen leapt off the couch in one fluid motion. Her eyes fell on Obi-Wan and a small sob escaped from her lips. She launched herself into his arms as tears of joy poured down her face.

Obi-Wan had never been so glad to see her. Here, with his wife in his arms, the thought crossed his mind that _maybe_ things could be okay again, someday...

He felt her reach up to tug on his Padawan braid. It had become a habit; she always played with it when he held her. Only now it wasn't there. She pulled away from him in surprise.

"Obi-Wan? Have you... You've been..."

"Knighted, yes." His face remained unsmiling. Just a few days previous those words would have filled him with joy.

She did not notice his lack of joy, her own happiness for his achievement momentarily blinding her. "Oh, Obi-Wan, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Master Jinn must be so proud!"

He stiffened visibly, his entire body tightening in pain, and the spell was broken. She paused, and suddenly she could see the fear, pain, guilt, anger, despair that filled his eyes. She couldn't withhold the gasp which escaped from her lips. She had never seen his eyes look so... different.

With her eyes she asked him what was wrong, running her hands down the sides of his face and onto his chest.

Tears. She actually saw tears in his eyes. Searching her memory, she realized she had never seen him cry, nor even come close. She didn't know how to react.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I... he..." He began to shake. He looked up at Gwen, and noting the alarm on her face, he tried to smile. Instead, a small sob escaped his lips.

Gwen took charge of the situation immediately.

"Sit down," she half-forced him into a chair, "You look like you haven't slept in days, Obi-Wan. What's going on?" She probed gently, not demanding an answer.

No, Obi-Wan realized, he hadn't really slept since his Master had been killed. He was too afraid he would have to re-live the entire incident.

"I was – was going to tell you anyway..." he mumbled, not making sense.

She had never seen him so upset. He was trembling as if he were cold, and yet a small layer of sweat covered his brow. She wiped it away gently with the sleeve of her tunic. He gave her a grateful glance, and then tried to begin his story.

"We – Qui... Qui-Gon and I – were on Naboo..."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he could actually say the words out loud. He hadn't told anyone. The Queen had told the Council, and Anakin.

"We were in the hanger... and then – then..." He reached a hand up to wipe the tears out of his eyes. He could not cry. If he allowed his emotions to flow he would never be able to say the words he needed to say. He realized suddenly how horrified Gwen looked and realized he needed to get it over with.

"There was a – a... there was a Sith."

It was not what she had expected. "A Sith Lord? But I thought..."

"We were wrong. Believe... believe me, I know... it was definitely a Sith Lord." Oh yes, he knew.

"You battled a Sith?" the realization shocked her, "By the Force, Obi-Wan, you could have been killed..."

He choked softly, and Gwen regretted her words.

"It... It wasn't my day... my day to...to..."

He balled up his fists. Gwen reached out and took a hold of one of his hands. It seemed to snap him out of his momentary trance.

"Not my day to die," he continued, "...but my Master's."

he words were so soft that Gwen was sure she had heard wrong. Master L'arel leaned in closer.

"What?" she breathed, and Gwen knew it was true.

Obi-Wan's vision blurred, and he took a deep, calming breath.

"My Master... Qui-Gon Jinn... he's... that Sith Lord... that Sith killed him. He's gone." Obi-Wan fixed his eyes on his hands. Shame washed over him like a giant wave. Now they knew.

Master L'arel sank into a chair, and Gwen sat down beside Obi-Wan, who continued to talk, faster with each word.

"It was my fault... I couldn't get to him in time... he was alone... my fault..."

He began to sob, truly allowing the pain that had been building inside of him to transform into tears. Gwen pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh," she tried to comfort him and hold back her own tears at the same time, "I'm sure he doesn't think it was your fault. Nobody thinks it is your fault. He was always so proud of you, my Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry..."

She continued to murmur soothingly to him until his sobs died away. He turned and gave her a small smile. Her heart clutched at the look in his eyes. "It really wasn't your fault, Obi-Wan."

"I just wish..." he knew he couldn't explain, but she understood.

"I know, love. I'm so incredibly sorry."

"I don't know what I'd do... without you." The thought had a horrible effect on the already exhausted Jedi, and he physically shuttered.

"You'll never have to find out, Obi-Wan. Don't think about it."

"I hope not."

He had calmed down, gotten himself under the control only a Jedi can achieve, and now the only indication that he was hurting was in his eyes. Gwen leaned over and kissed him, but he was too tired to smile.

There was a knock at the door. Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, cursing softly. Gwen was surprised; it was very late. As the door slid open, she stood and turned to see who had arrived.

"Sorry I am, but tired he is." Master Yoda looked sympathetically at Obi-Wan. Looking beyond him into the hall, Gwen saw a young Jedi Padawan. Curious, she looked up as Obi-Wan spoke.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I had no idea how late it was. Come in, Anakin."

The young boy entered, looking around as if he had never seen anything so interesting in his life. A huge smile lit up his face.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said quietly, "I'll keep you notified."

"Rest you need, Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda turned and left them alone.

"Obi-Wan?" Master L'arel was the first to speak.

Before he could answer, the young boy broke in.

"Is this where you live? It's so wizard!" The boy looked astounded. Gwen smiled.

"Yes, I guess it's more that what you're used to." Obi-Wan sighed, "We don't have an extra bed, so I'll make up the couch for you tonight. We'll get you a real bed tomorrow." Obi-Wan looked unsure of what else to do.

Anakin yawned, revealing his exhaustion behind his excitement. "Yes... Obi-Wan?"

"You may call me Master," Obi-Wan replied, "I'll show you around the Temple tomorrow."

Then, he turned to look at Gwen and Master L'arel, who were both very much astounded.

"Master L'arel, Gwen... meet my Padawan Learner, Anakin Skywalker."

Gwen felt her eyes widen. A Padawan? He had barely been knighted! But Obi-Wan was still speaking...

"Padawan, meet my wife, Gwen A'mour, and her master, Master Ginger L'arel."

Anakin looked so excited Gwen could barely contain her mirth. The young Padawan gazed at her for a moment before speaking.

"It's nice to meet both of you."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Anakin. How old are you?" Gwen smiled at him.

"I'm nine. You're Obi... my Master's wife?"

She inclined her head. "Correct."

"Wow. Then why isn't your name Gwen Kenobi? This is really..." he yawned again, "...exciting!"

"I guess you could call me Gwen Kenobi. Most Jedi don't change their names when –if – they get married."

"Oh."

"Padawan," to Obi-Wan the word was strange, "I think it's time for bed – for all of us. It's been a long trip for the two of us. Let me make up the couch for you..."

As Obi-Wan made up the couch, Gwen had more questions than answers. How did Obi-Wan end up with Anakin as his Padawan? It must have been under unusual circumstances, as Anakin obviously had never been to the Temple. After her Master had left, and Anakin was fast asleep, she pulled Obi-Wan into their bedroom.

"What is going on?"

"I... it's kind of a long story. Qui-Gon wanted to train him. Can I tell you in the morning?" He managed a tired smile and looked like he might fall asleep on his feet.

She nodded, understanding that the answers would come soon. "Goodnight, love." She kissed him quickly, and they climbed into bed.

Obi-Wan was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Gwen sighed. She felt great sympathy for him... losing his master had affected him greatly. She was so glad to have him back at the Temple. She kissed him gently on the forehead, and then switched off the lights.

--------------------

End Chapter 8.

More soon! Thanks for reading! - Laura


	9. Chapter 9

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

This chapter takes place ten years after the previous chapter.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Nine_**

--------------------

----- **Ten Years Later** -----

"Master?" Nineteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker was anxious. They – Obi-Wan, Gwen, and himself - were on their way to Naboo. He would get to see Padmé, and the thought sent his stomach into somersault mode.

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Uh, I...

"We'll be there in about two hours, Anakin. Be patient."

"Yes, Master."

Gwen smiled. Anakin had grown much since the night she had first met him in their quarters at the Jedi Temple. His affection for the former Queen of Naboo reminded her of Obi-Wan, and she enjoyed watching the two together. Anakin had once told her he was going to marry Padmé, and she believed it. They seemed so perfect together.

Anakin stood. "Master, may I go back to work on my surprise for Padmé?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, Padawan, you may. Run along."

Anakin strode out of the room, and Gwen smiled at Obi-Wan.

He had changed much in the years he had been Anakin's Master. His hair was longer, but not long like Qui-Gon's had been, and he had grown a beard. She found it quite attractive. The one thing that had changed the most that day on Naboo when Qui-Gon had been killed was Obi-Wan's spirit. He had matured a lifetime worth that day, and was now more serious. Not overly so, Gwen had decided years ago, just more so.

"He really loves her, you know." Obi-Wan spoke softly.

"Who? Anakin? And Padmé?" She snapped out of her thoughts, "I know."

"They'll be married soon." He didn't sound surprised.

"How do you know?"

"He wants to ask her. I gave him my permission. That's the surprise – he's making her a wedding ring."

She smiled broadly. "That's so wonderful!"

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "I suppose..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. It's nothing to worry about. Just an old Master worried about his Padawan Learner, that's all."

"You're not that old..." her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, really? I guess I missed out on that one. It must be the old age." His eyes twinkled, and it was his turn to smile.

Anakin came bounding back into the room. His fist was curled around something so tightly that his knuckles were white. He looked over at Gwen.

"Master Kenobi," it was his name for her, as he thought that since she was married to Obi-Wan she should have his last name, "can you do me a favor?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Of course, Anakin! How can I help you?"

He walked over to her and held out his hand. "I want you to tell me if you think Padmé will like this." Gwen opened her hand, and he dropped something small into it. She glanced down at a ring, made of the most beautiful Alderannian gold she had ever seen. The stone was a perfectly cut diamond, set off by two light blue stones – they were the color of Anakin's eyes, she surmised. Padmé had always loved Anakin's clear blue eyes.

"Oh, Ani, this is great! She'll love it, I'm sure!" She smiled up at him.

"Really?" He looked nervous.

"I promise. It's amazing! Did you really make it yourself?"

"I...yes."

"Really, Ani, she'll love it. You did a great job."

All doubt gone after her honesty, Anakin smiled. "Thanks!" He took the ring from her and scurried back into the interior of the ship.

Gwen met Obi-Wan's gaze. "What?"

"I don't know... I just... he's in difficult position right now, and I'm worried."

"Anakin? What makes you say that?"

"He's more vulnerable now than he's ever been. He's so full of emotion, and his powers are incredible." He turned his back to his wife. "He has mastered some things already that many Jedi _Masters_ can never accomplish. He enjoys the power... he is not focused."

When Gwen moved around to see his face, she saw fear in his eyes. Fear for a boy who was as close to him as a son could ever be. Their relationship reminded Gwen so much of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, years ago. She knew that Anakin meant much to Obi-Wan, and the thought that Anakin was too exposed was tearing him apart.

"He'll be fine, Love. Anakin is a strong young man."

"Yes, I can't argue with that," he agreed, "We'll just have to hope that he stays that way. I'm _not_ going to lose him as I lost Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan's voice was soft as he spoke his former Master's name. He had overridden the guilt over his Master's death, but there were many things he felt he had left unsaid, and it still pained him to speak of it.

"You won't Obi-Wan. Don't worry." Gwen assured him, "Anakin's a Jedi, through and through."

--------------------

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan watched as his Padawan raced into the arms of the woman he loved. Padmé was laughing, and Anakin kissed her gently. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. They reminded him of Gwen and himself when they were younger.

He looked over at his wife, and could tell she was having similar thoughts. He shook his head in amusement, and stepped forward to greet Padmé.

"My lady," he bowed, "it's wonderful to see you."

"Obi-Wan! You don't need to be so formal – we're all alone!" She was still laughing, and Obi-Wan grinned.

"Whatever you say, my lady."

"Is it your wife who teaches you such smart remarks? Hello, Gwen!"

"It's great to see you, Padmé." Gwen smiled.

"Now that's how it should be... listen to her, Obi-Wan."

He laughed, but the happy moment did not last. A royal guard came rushing into the hanger, out of breath. Obi-Wan frowned. Nothing happy had ever happened to him in this hanger.

"Master Jedi, there is a message for you."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. "Who?"

"My apologies, sir, but we aren't sure. We just found the note stuck in the morning mail. It was written... in blood, sir."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Blood?"

"That is our best guess, sir. Would you like to see it?"

"Please." Obi-Wan responded immediately, and calmly.

The young man reached into his coat, and pulled out a torn slip of paper. He handed it to Obi-Wan. Writing was scrawled on the paper – definitely in blood. Obi-Wan began to read.

_Jedi Kenobi,_

_We killed someone you loved before. If you want your loved ones to remain alive, be extra careful. We're watching._

Obi-Wan quickly crumbled the paper into a small ball, and tucked it into his tunic. Reaching into the Force, he did a quick scan of the surrounding area. He could sense nothing. He turned away from the group, gathering his thoughts. ((_What is that supposed to mean?_))

"Master," Anakin's voice was troubled, "what did the note say?"

"It is nothing to worry about, my Padawan. Just a practical joke." He could feel darkness radiating from the paper in his tunic. He closed his eyes briefly. Black and red tattoos. The Sith. His eyes flew open.

He swung around to face his wife and Padawan.

"I don't want either of you out of my sight, do you understand? Not even for a moment."

Shock was evident on both of their faces, but they both nodded, knowing there was no room for argument. He could see the questions in Gwen's eyes, but she did not voice them, and he was grateful. They must be careful. Anakin was vulnerable...

"Let's get inside," Padmé's voice was tight. Obi-Wan followed the group, his mind running away with him. He needed to meditate, to focus. There was an explanation for this... there always was. He knew he needed to find the answer before someone else he loved lost their life.

--------------------

End Chapter 9.

I can't tell you how much I love that people have been reading and leaving such nice reviews! More to come soon! - Laura


	10. Chapter 10

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Ten_**

--------------------

Gwen had been feeling sick for a couple of weeks, and had not told Obi-Wan. It had become increasingly worse, so she decided to visit the medical unit in the Naboo palace, worried she may have picked up the illness while on a previous mission.

But what the doctor had said had nothing to do with a virus.

She was pregnant! _Pregnant _with Obi-Wan's child!

((_The timing could not be any worse._)) She decided, her happiness momentarily fading.

Obi-Wan had been unusually tense for days, ever since he had gotten the note as they arrived. He still hadn't told her what it had said, trying to save her the worry, she knew.

This would be something else for him to worry about. Gwen knew he would worry about this more than anything else. She wondered if she should keep it a secret, but decided that she couldn't lie to him. She needed to tell him; it was his right to know.

She shook her head. It mattered little now that he would worry. She was on her way to tell him, and it was too late to change her mind.

--------------------

Obi-Wan was restless. It had been a week since he had received the threatening note written in blood. Nothing had happened yet; Obi-Wan thought it may have been the most non-violent week he had ever experienced.

Anakin had proposed to Padmé, much to her delight, and their marriage was scheduled for the following week. Very soon, Obi-Wan thought, but it was meant to be. He had never been so sure of anything. They were meant to be together.

((_But why?_)) he pondered. No answer came to him.

"Obi-Wan?"

Gwen stood at the door. He had agreed to let her and Anakin out of his sight for a short period of time, although it was against his better judgment. He was glad to see her standing there, looking beautiful as always.

"You look beautiful."

"We really need to talk," she ignored his compliment, entering the room and sitting down beside him at the table.

"I just want you to know that I don't want you to worry about this... you have enough to worry about right now," she began.

Obi-Wan smiled encouragingly at her, but raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to decide for myself whether I need to worry." The comment was half in jest, and half serious. He knew he would probably worry.

The answer did not satisfy her, but she continued.

"Obi-Wan... I'm – I..." Obi-Wan wondered briefly how worried he needed to be. Had she received a note like his?

"Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant."

Obi-Wan found it surprising that his jaw didn't hit the floor. ((_Pregnant?_))

He stuttered for words, but couldn't find the right ones. He leaned over and lifted her chin, looking into her expectant eyes.

((_Pregnant... I'll be a father..._))

"I... I don't know what to say. This is... surprising." He said, realizing instantly that it was the wrong thing to say. She looked scared.

"Very exciting, but surprising," he added, trying to redeem himself. A broad smile split his face. Regardless of the situation, he couldn't help but be happy. Happier than he had felt in some time.

"A child," he breathed into her hair, "our child." He laughed uncertainly, and felt his wife's laughter on his neck.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you... you already have so much to worry about."

"No," he said, pulling back and looking into her eyes again, "I'm glad you told me. We'll be fine. You'll be fine. Better than fine!" He allowed his excitement to surface momentarily. "I promise."

He leaned over and kissed her, and Gwen wondered if perhaps all the evil would just float away...

--------------------

"Master! How am I supposed to survive this? I'm _terrified_!" Anakin Skywalker looked like he was about to go jump off a cliff into an erupting volcano. Obi-Wan laughed, remembering.

"You'll be fine, Anakin. Trust me. I was just like this when it was my wedding day."

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Do you think Padmé is as nervous as me?"

Obi-Wan remembered the same question coming from his mouth, and Qui-Gon's assurance. "I'm certain of it."

Anakin laughed. "Then I feel sorry for her!"

Obi-Wan grasped his apprentice's shoulder warmly. "You'll be fine, Padawan. Just stay calm. Padmé will love you the same no matter what. Remember that."

"Thank you, Master."

"It's the least I can do, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled broadly. ((_The least I can do..._))

--------------------

End Chapter 10.

The next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading! - Laura


	11. Chapter 11

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Eleven_**

--------------------

Anakin's wedding was uneventful, and Obi-Wan thanked the Force. Now they were at a party to celebrate, full of people, and Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin so happy. He was glad that his Padawan was having a good time, but also, as was normal for him in the recent weeks, worried. The Force was trying to tell him something in its usually cryptic way, and it wasn't something good, Obi-Wan was sure.

A touch on his arm snapped him back into the moment. Gwen smiled up at him.

"Lets dance, love. Please?" her eyes danced merrily.

He led her out onto the dance floor, and they began to sway gently to the music, but Obi-Wan was distracted. The danger seemed to get closer and closer every passing minute.

He looked down at his wife, her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder. She looked peaceful, and he was glad. If anything happened to her or to their child, Obi-Wan knew he'd never forgive himself.

As the song ended, the couple broke apart, and Gwen told him that she was going to go talk to Padmé. He nodded, and then glanced around the room as she walked away.

_Something_ was out of place.

Looking over at Anakin, he knew his Padawan was too distracted; he was not listening to the Force. He would not ask for Anakin's help on his wedding day.

Suddenly, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun around, just in time to see a dark figure disappear into the inner palace. The Force screamed. Obi-Wan began to force his was through the crowd, mumbling apologies as he knocked into dancing couples. When he reached the door that the figure had slipped through, he quickly did the same. Alone now, he hurried down the hall. He hoped that nobody had seen him leave.

"Going somewhere, Jedi?"

Obi-Wan whirled around. Standing before him was a woman dressed entirely in black. She was humanoid, with pale skin that seemed to have an almost translucent hue, and small black and white tattooed lines crossing her face from ear to ear, straight across her nose. Her hair was black like her clothing, and pulled back in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were her only features that were not black or white – they were the same blood red as the Sith who had killed Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan felt a stab of anxiety he had not anticipated. The Sith woman's arms were bare, and her muscles rippled under her pale skin as she reached into her tunic and drew out a lightsaber, and then shed her outer cloak. Obi-Wan pulled his weapon from his belt and looked the Sith in the eye.

"What do you want from me?"

The Sith woman laughed. It was a harsh, biting sound.

"Your blood, _Master_ Kenobi. I want your _blood_." Her voice was colored thick with deep hatred and terrible sarcasm. Her lips curled into a sneer, and she leapt forward, igniting her lightsaber. Obi-Wan barely had time to ignite his weapon and parry her attack. He was thankful as he noticed that her lightsaber had only one red blade.

The sound of clashing lightsabers rang out in the large stone hallway. The Sith moved much like the other; she had a catlike grace, and she seemed to be able to bend in every direction. She was an excellent fighter, and was entirely focused on one thing – killing him.

Did she mean it literally, that she wanted his blood? He prayed to the Force that he wouldn't have to find out. Flipping over the Sith's head, he accidentally knocked over a glass statue that was positioned against the wall, placed there for the wedding. It fell to the floor with an ear-splitting crash, and shattered into millions of little pieces. The Sith looked momentarily distracted, and he wondered if she was loosing her confidence. Perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he had originally thought. He could hear laughter through the closed door at the end of the hall.

As the battle raged on, however, he began to wonder how much of a chance he really had. This woman was at least ten years his junior... he pulled on the Force like a lifeline. He would not lose this battle as he had lost his last.

--------------------

Sabé, former handmaiden and Padmé's closest friend, strode cheerfully down the corridor. She was happy for her friend; Anakin Skywalker was a great man. She had only spoken to him once or twice, but she could tell he was right for Padmé.

_CRASH _

Sabé bit back a cry of surprise. She turned and headed in the direction the crash had come from. As she turned the opposite way from which she had just come, she began to hear a strange sound. Electricity. As she rounded a bend in the corridor she stopped dead in her tracks.

Straight ahead of her were two figures engaged in a heated lightsaber duel. One of the people was a woman she did not recognize and the other, she was quite sure, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. She gasped silently, not wanting them to detect her presence. The last time there had been a lightsaber duel on Naboo it had ended with the death of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Sabé made a decision quickly. No Jedi would die here today. She whirled around and ran as fast as she could toward the next-nearest door to the wedding reception.

--------------------

Gwen A'mour – or Kenobi, as Anakin called her – was having a wonderful time. She was sitting at a small table in the corner of the room having a conversation with the newly married Padmé Skywalker. They were talking about nothing in particular; Gwen couldn't recall the last time she had done something like this. It was so carefree.

The night air floated in through the open window, bringing with it the sweet smell of the garden below. Both women looked up as one of Padmé's close friends came flying into the room. Padmé waved her over, and the woman rushed to her side.

"I must speak with you alone, immediately." Her voice was tense. Gwen stood and walked away, turning around to look at Padmé just in time to see her eyes widen and flicker up to look at her. She quickly recovered, and practically ran across the room to where her new husband was carrying on a conversation of his own. Grabbing him by the arm, she literally dragged him aside.

She whispered something in his ear. His head snapped up, and he too looked over at Gwen. She smiled at him, wondering what was wrong, and suddenly wondered where Obi-Wan was. Anakin said something quickly to Padmé, and then turned and ran full speed out of the room.

Gwen walked over to Padmé. "What was that all about? Padmé? Is everything okay?"

"Gwen, I'm sorry, but Obi-Wan..."

"What _about_ Obi-Wan?" Gwen said forcefully. She reached out through their bond and met a shield. She knew what that had meant in the past.

"He's... there's a... Obi-Wan and... a Sith. They're battling. Lightsabers and everything!" Padmé looked slightly frightened, also remembering Qui-Gon, "Sabé was passing by..."

Gwen wasn't listening anymore. Muttering a thank you, she whirled around and followed Anakin's path out of the large room. She ran down the hall as fast as her legs would go. ((_No... Obi-Wan..._))

--------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi was exhausted. Would this battle ever end? Taking on a defensive stance, he felt the sweat pouring down his face, soaking his tunic. The only positive he could feel was that the Sith tiring also. She was getting slower, and her skin shone with a layer of sweat. Her confidence was giving way to desperation, and she was exerting more deadly moves that flashy acrobatic moves. She was as ready to end this as he was.

He somersaulted over the woman's head, and took the offensive. She was surprised, and momentarily lost her balance. With a swift, powerful kick to the head, Obi-Wan knocked her over. Her lightsaber flew out of her hand and slid across the hard floor into the wall. Obi-Wan heard the sound of running feet from far down the hall.

((_I've got to end this quickly._))

The thought gave him a momentary surge of strength. The force of the fall had left the Sith momentarily stunned, and Obi-Wan realized this was his opportunity. With a quick rotation of his wrist, he whirled his lightsaber around and plunged it down right between the woman's eyes.

He could tell through the Force that she died instantly. He let out a long breath, stumbling backward slightly, catching his balance.

It was over. Now he could rest. He picked up the black robe that the Sith had shed to begin the battle and placed it over her head, not wanting anyone but the medics to see the dead woman's face. As he finished, he leaned against the wall for support. The world was strangely tilting...

"Master!" Anakin's voice rang out. Obi-Wan slid down the wall and ended up lying on his back. The cold floor felt so good. Anakin came rushing to his side.

"Master, are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said honestly, "Exhausted, but otherwise okay. I'll explain more later." He took deep breaths, bringing in much needed oxygen. Anakin didn't look convinced.

"You don't _look_ okay! I've called the medics. They should be here soon."

"Fast thinking, Padawan. Good job." Obi-Wan smiled weakly at his apprentice. He knew he wasn't injured, but his protégé's fast thinking pleased him.

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "I figured someone would be injured...I'm glad it wasn't you."

Obi-Wan snorted softly. "I'm glad it wasn't me also. You're learning fast, my young Padawan. You'll be ready for the Trials before you know it."

Anakin smiled at the thought, and then pulled his Master into a sitting position. He was so glad Obi-Wan was alive, he just sat down beside the older man and, in an unusual show of affection, pulled the Master against him in a grateful hug.

--------------------

Gwen knew she was getting close. The Force was leading her, and she was almost there...

As she came around the next corner she froze in shock. The body of a woman, dressed all in black with a cloak over her head was lying still on the cold floor. Her eyes shot further up the hall, and she started running again

Anakin Skywalker was leaned over, hugging the limp body of Obi-Wan Kenobi in his arms. Gwen closed the gap between them in a few seconds, dropped down beside her husband, and all but threw Anakin out of the way.

"Obi-Wan?" desperation colored her voice as she gazed down into his face. Clear blue/green eyes shone back at her, and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He was alive.

"Hello, love." He looked tired, but otherwise okay, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just so glad you're –"

"Alive." He finished with a small smile, his eyes twinkling. "I must admit I'm more surprised than anything. I haven't had a battle like that in years..."

Gwen bent over and touched her forehead to his, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His arms slipped up around her waist, and he began to rub her back soothingly. They both glanced up as the medics arrived. Obi-Wan pointed out the dead body of the Sith, and told the medics to save the body for the Jedi Council. Anakin decided to leave the couple alone, and left with the medics.

"Force, Obi-Wan. Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" Gwen pulled back from him, and momentarily let her worry come out as anger.

"I didn't want to worry you. Your health... our child..."

"You could've been killed!" she helped him to his feet.

"Better me than you," he said seriously. "I'm sorry, love. I did what I thought was best. Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose," she smiled against her intentions, "but don't ever do it again. Don't close me off."

"Mmm, yes ma'am."

"Good."

They walked back to their temporary quarters. Obi-Wan contacted Padmé to let her know what had happened, and then they went to bed, safe in each other's arms.

--------------------

End Chapter 11.

Thanks so much for continuing to read! Please review! - Laura


	12. Chapter 12

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Twelve_**

--------------------

--- **Six Months Later** ---

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not often have visions of the future, but this day was different.

The day started off quite normally. It had been six months since his battle with the female Sith on Naboo, and his wife was just two months away from giving birth to their child.

((_If all goes as planned._)) He was extremely nervous.

The battle with the female Sith was long over, but Obi-Wan knew they must always be prepared. Chancellor Palpatine had just recently declared himself Emperor, and the galaxy was changing rapidly.

Despite everything, Obi-Wan had never started a more normal day. He woke and showered quickly, then left a note for Gwen and hurried to the sparing chamber to meet his Padawan. As Anakin's training had advanced Obi-Wan had been astounded, as he always was, at his Padawan's ability to learn the most difficult of things in mere minutes. Today they were sparring – testing Anakin's newly learned skills.

Obi-Wan blocked a blow that would have taken off his head. Anakin was momentarily distracted, and Obi-Wan used the Force to push him over. Anakin leapt to his feet and straightened his shoulders. As he charged back into the fight, Obi-Wan blinked.

Suddenly Anakin changed. Leaping into the fight was a... what? Obi-Wan couldn't tell if it was machine or man. It towered over him, black and terrifying. Obi-Wan felt a chill run up his spine. He felt frozen in place, completely unable to move. A jolt of pain in his neck broke the vision apart. He yelped in alarm more than pain, and fell over with Anakin on top of him.

Anakin was on his feet again in a second. "Master? I'm sorry. I thought you would move to block..."

"It's okay, Padawan. I was... distracted."

"Is Master Kenobi okay?" Anakin was suddenly worried, and Obi-Wan reached out to her before answering. "She's fine."

"It's a good thing my lightsaber was on training mode - I would have beheaded you!" Anakin grinned as he helped Obi-Wan up.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "You learn well, Padawan. Most Jedi have to go through weeks of training to learn what you learned today. You fought well."

"Thank you, Master."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'm sure you could use some fun. We've had enough lessons for the day. I need to get this burn treated."

In truth, Obi-Wan needed time to think. The Force felt restless, as it often did lately, as if it knew something that it could not share. A secret.

"I really didn't mean to..."

"Don't dwell on it, Anakin. It was my fault; I dropped my guard. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan shook his head as Anakin walked away. Anakin's midi-chlorian count was the highest of any known life form. His talents were amazing. But that vision... what had that been about? He would have to meditate on it later. First he wanted to check on Gwen and get his burn treated...

--------------------

As he walked into his quarters, Obi-Wan Kenobi reached out to find his wife. She was in the kitchen area. He walked into the room behind her, and moved around to stand beside her.

"Hey, love."

She jumped. "Obi-Wan! Force, you scared me to death!" She caught sight of the burn on his neck. "What happened?"

"Our sparring session went a little wild. Anakin beheaded me."

"Here, I'll clean it for you. So Anakin got a little too aggressive?"

"Yes and no. I was distracted, and he lunged at me, first beheading me and then knocking me to the floor. I worry sometimes..." He stopped.

"What do you worry about?" There was a curious edge to her voice.

"Anakin. He didn't today, but he gets angry much easier than he used to. Sometimes he isn't home at curfew, and no matter how much I punish him, he won't tell me where he's been. I feel like I'm losing any control I ever had over him." Obi-Wan winced slightly as Gwen pressed a wet cloth to his neck.

"You're worried he may turn." It was not a question. She quickly finished bandaging his burn, and then led him into the living area.

"Yes." His voice was soft and thick with worry.

Gwen smiled sympathetically at him, and placed his hand on her bulging abdomen.

"It'll be fine, Obi-Wan. Soon we'll have a little one, and Anakin is probably just going through a mood swing stage. You remember being that age..."

"I hope it's just that. And I can't wait to be a father." He added, his eyes twinkled. A father. It was still a strange thought. That time was not so far away. He wondered what Qui-Gon would say.

"I can't wait to be a mother," Gwen breathed, "I still have a hard time sometimes remembering this is really going to happen."

"I do too. I'm sure sometime soon it will just hit me. 'Hey, you're going to be a father.'" He laughed.

"Yeah, I can just see you falling over from the shock during a Council meeting or something," Gwen smirkedm "Master Yoda would have to beat you with his cane."

The pair dissolved into laugher. Obi-Wan laughed until tears ran down his face. Gwen always had a way of lightening his mood. He couldn't imagine life without her.

--------------------

"Ahhhhhh..." Gwen groaned in pain. She had heard childbirth was painful, but this was ridiculous.

"You're doing great, darling. I love you so much."

She couldn't help but smile through the pain. Obi-Wan had been beside her since this whole ordeal had started. He kept whispering encouraging words in her ear, and – to tell the truth - it actually helped.

"Thank you," she murmured as the contraction passed.

"It shouldn't bee too much longer, Master A'mour. You and the baby are both doing wonderfully." The medi-droid turned to the wall momentarily, and Gwen rolled her eyes.

((_I bet that stupid droid has never been in any pain._)) She glanced up at Obi-Wan, and could tell he had heard her thought. He smiled. / _I bet not._ /

/ _Am I really doing okay, or is everyone just saying that to make me feel better?_ / She felt like the whole thing was rather out of her control.

/ _Well, I've never given birth to a child,_ / he winked at her/// _but as far as I can tell you are doing wonderfully._ /

/ _Blast it, Obi-Wan, I can't even see the head yet!_ /

/ _It will come soon, love. All of this will be over before you know it._ /

/ _I hope..._ /

"Whoa! Here it comes!" Gwen cried out as another – and much stronger - contraction ripped through her body.

"Oh, Gwen... look." Obi-Wan was breathless. Gwen glanced down, and there was her baby's head. She wanted to cry in relief. Soon this would be over...

As the contraction died away, she looked up at her husband. Obi-Wan looked just as nervous – if not more so – than she felt. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Soon, darling," he whispered, "Soon we'll be parents" A nervous smile crossed his face.

"Don't count on it. I think I'm getting to the most painful part..."

Without warning, a light seemed to explode in her head. She heard someone screaming, and realized with a start that _she_ was screaming. She could hear Obi-Wan's encouraging voice and the stupid droid telling her to push... ((_It's not like I have much of a choice!_)) Pain ripped through her in waves...

And suddenly it was all over. A baby's cry split into her mind, and her eyes flew open.

The medi-droid lifted a small baby up onto her stomach. "You have a baby girl, Master A'mour. Congratulations." The droid quickly cleaned up their new daughter, then exited, saying that it would be back in a couple of minutes, but it would give the parents some time alone with their new child.

((_A baby girl..._)) Gwen beamed. Her daughter. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her warmly.

"Mara," he breathed out the word as if it were sacred, "Mara Jade Kenobi. Perfect."

They had decided on her name earlier. Ben if the baby was a boy, and Mara if the baby was a girl. Gwen began to laugh softly as her newborn daughter let out a tiny cry. She was very small, and had a head full of fiery red hair. Gwen cradled her in her arms, delighted. She was a mother! It didn't feel real.

Obi-Wan reached out and stroked his daughter's cheek gently with his thumb. Tears of joy shone in his eyes.

"Force, Gwen. I've never been so happy. I..." he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know how to say what he felt.

"This is the most wonderful thing I could ever wish for."

Both adults began to laugh quietly with relief and elation. From where they sat, the evil of the galaxy mattered little. They had a child – a daughter – and that was the greatest gift the galaxy could offer them.

--------------------

End Chapter 12.

Well, that was an eventful chapter, wasn't it? And I even managed to bring my favorite expanded universe character into the story! There is more to come... - Laura


	13. Chapter 13

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Twelve_**

--------------------

--- **Six Months Later** ---

Obi-Wan Kenobi ran down the streets of Trassent – a volcanic planet on the outer rim – as fast as he could possibly run. Ignoring stares from passing pedestrians, he tried to keep the speeder in view. That speeder held Anakin Skywalker – his Padawan Learner. It had appeared out of nowhere, swooping out of the sky to grab his apprentice. He would _not_ let them get away!

He chased it for what seemed like hours. The chase ended when the speeder flew into the crater of the local volcano, Mount Alesa. Obi-Wan climbed the mountain as fast as he could, which was not particularly fast, so when he reached the top there was no sign of the speeder, or Anakin.

Breathing heavily, he took in his surroundings. It was exceptionally hot, and smoke billowed from the crater. It was not expected to erupt soon, but Obi-Wan knew he needed to be careful. Anything could happen in a place such as this.

His eyes scanned the sides of the crater. Suddenly, he saw Anakin. He was lying on his face in a heap on a ledge to the right. Obi-Wan gasped. He looked dead. As quickly as he could, he made his way over to his fallen Padawan. He knelt down beside Anakin.

"Anakin, can you hear me? Padawan..." Obi-Wan couldn't see Anakin's face. He reached out to turn his Padawan over.

Without warning, and as fast as lightning, Anakin moved. He flipped to his feet, kicking Obi-Wan over. A beam of brilliant red extended from his hand. Obi-Wan didn't want to think about it.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan climbed to his feet. Something was not right about the young man standing before him.

"You fool! You didn't see this coming, did you?" His voice was loathing.

"Padawan, I have not the slightest clue what you're talking about. Where did you get that lightsaber?" Obi-Wan was in denial. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His blood ran cold at the look in his Padawan's eyes. "It's mine Obi-Wan. My _Sith_ weapon. _I am a Sith_." Darkness radiated from Anakin in waves. Obi-Wan could barely breathe.

"Anakin, you don't know what you're saying. You're injured. We need to get out of here."

"No. I'll never go anywhere with you again. I am no longer a Jedi, and _definitely_ no longer your Padawan Learner. And you, old man, will never make it out of here with your life."

"Anakin..." This wasn't the man he knew. This wasn't the boy from Tatooine.

"My name is Darth Vader. Lord of the Sith."

Obi-Wan's knees felt weak. This could not be happening, not to Anakin – his Padawan, his friend, his _son_. He loved Anakin as if he was a son. At the thought, his thoughts shifted to Mara and Gwen. He had to make it out of here _alive_.

It was then that Anakin struck, seeing the distraction in Obi-Wan's eyes. Lunging at Obi-Wan with a cry of anger, his eyes were full of hatred. Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from his belt and quickly parried the attack.

"Anakin," he called over the clashing of their lightsabers, "you don't know what you're doing! Padawan... think of Padmé! Your wife! What will this do to her?"

Anakin laughed then; a horrible, cold laugh that answered the question without words.

"She is a fool. You are a fool. And for that you will die," he paused momentarily, "where did you think I was going all those nights when I wasn't home a curfew? I was meeting with my real Master... and you were too _blind_ to see it. You're a fool, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon would be ashamed of you."

Those words hurt Obi-Wan more than physical pain ever could, and Anakin knew it.

A quick surge in the Force was all the warning they recieved. Rocks the size of speeders began to fall from all directions, falling from higher on the summit. Obi-Wan had to keep continually moving to keep from being flattened.

Anakin's lightsaber appeared out of the dust, aimed straight at his head. He ducked, and kicked out with all his strength, knocking Anakin down. Just as the female Sith had been months and months ago, Anakin was momentarily stunned. But Obi-Wan couldn't hurt his Padawan, and most definitely not kill him. Instead he leapt back, trying to catch his breath.

"Stupid move. One you'll pay for. You should have killed me, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

As the battle raged on, Obi-Wan succeeded in breaking his right arm as a falling rock caught him off guard. He knew it was broken; he had heard the sickening cracking of bone. He assumed that some of his ribs were broken, due to another falling rock, and a nasty gash split his forehead. His entire body seemed to be bruised and bloody.

Anakin, Darth Vader, had Obi-Wan trapped. Behind him was a pool of molten rock, in front of him was a monster that had once been his Padawan. He had nowhere to go. His heart twisted in pain. What should he do?

Anakin made the choice for him. He came charging at Obi-Wan, eyes blazing, lightsaber raised. Images flashed across Obi-Wan's mind. Gwen, Qui-Gon, Padmé, Mara...

As Anakin leaped at him, flying through the air like a dragon, Obi-Wan dove out of the way, then turned to watch his beloved Padawan plummet into the molten lava below.

"_Anakin_," The scream tore from his throat. "NOOOO!"

The ground beneath his feet jolted suddenly, almost sending him to meet his apprentice. He tore himself away from the hell his Padawan had tumbled into, and practically dragged his injured body back to the town where his ship was docked.

Once aboard his ship, he took off and set the coordinates for Coruscant. Then, he leaned forward in his chair lost consciousness from the physical pain that engulfed his body.

--------------------

End Chapter 13.

Another eventful chapter! I know the lava pit theory is not very original (Edit note: I wrote this long before _Revenge of the Sith_), but I liked the idea. Thanks for reading! Please review! - Laura


	14. Chapter 14

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

My knowledge of medicine and medical procedures is non-existent. I apologize in advance for any medical inaccuracies.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

--------------------

Gwen felt it the moment her husband's ship docked in the temple hanger. Agony and physical pain rippled through the Force. The boarding ramp lowered, and she waited for Obi-Wan to come striding out to greet her.

Nobody came.

Her heart clenched forcefully with alarm. She made sure her comlink was working, and crept cautiously into the ship.

"Obi-Wan? Anakin?" her voice echoed through the eerily quiet ship. Her hand rested lightly on her lightsaber.

Still nothing.

She walked along silently, wondering if someone had pirated the ship and done something to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Suddenly, her foot landed in something slippery. She looked down.

Blood.

Gwen gasped. Looking up, she realized it was a _trail_ of blood. She raced up the hall and into the cockpit.

There, lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood and barely alive, was her husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Snatching her comlink off her belt, she switched it on.

"Jedi Temp–"

"Listen, this is Knight Gwen A'mour. I need a team of healers to the hanger, immediately! I'm on board Master Kenobi's ship."

"Right away."

Gwen switched the dumb thing off. She dropped to her knees beside her husband. ((_Oh, Force, Obi-Wan! What did you do this time?_))

She wondered briefly where Anakin was, but she saw no trace of him.

"Obi-Wan,please wake up..." she looked down at his right arm. It was twisted at an impossible angle, definitely broken. There was a giant gash on his forehead, and blood leaked slowly out of the corner of his mouth. She resisted the urge to cry. Panicking would do no good now.

The healers rushed into the ship, carrying a stretcher. Gwen got out of their way, and they placed Obi-Wan carefully onto the stretcher. She moved to walk beside it. Once they reached the medi-center, they put Obi-Wan, still on his stretcher, into a temporary room while they got another room ready.

The healers agreed to let Gwen stay alone with Obi-Wan, but they made her promise to contact them at once if even the slightest thing went wrong. Gwen thought the entire ordeal was wrong; she felt totally hopeless as she gazed at the bloody face of her husband. Blood was still leaking out of the corners of his mouth, and she was scared. Scared for Obi-Wan.

The room was deathly quiet, and Gwen jumped when Obi-Wan moaned softly. Her heart leapt into her throat. He was waking up!

"G – Gwen?"

"Obi-Wan! I'm right here. Don't try to speak."

He ignored her. "Wh...where are we?"

"Shhhh... we're in the Temple medi-center. I found you unconscious on your ship. Do you remember putting it on autopilot?"

"Yes."

"That was good thinking. Don't talk anymore."

He nodded gently, and then shifted uncomfortably. He tried to muffle his cry of pain at the movement of his broken body, but was unsuccessful. Tears came to his eyes, and Gwen could practically touch his pain. The waves through the Force were intense.

"Oh, Obi-Wan..." her eyes were wet with tears as well. She sent him a wave of comfort and love through the Force.

/ _Thank you, love._ /

/ _Force, Obi-Wan! What happened?_ /

/ I – Anakin... betrayed... /

He trailed off as his entire body began to shake violently. Gwen shouted for the healers, and jumped out of the way as they came rushing in. They rushed Obi-Wan into the emergency center, and told her to wait outside. She sank weakly into a chair.

She felt like she waited there for an eternity. Finally, after about an hour, a healer stepped out of the room. Gwen was on her feet in an instant.

"Knight A'mour?"

"Yes. How is he doing?"

The healer shook his head. "Not well. He suffered massive internal damage, and we're going to need to do surgery on him. I wanted to have your permission, as he is, in my opinion, too upset to make the decision for himself. This can go two ways. He could pull through and make a complete recovery. Or..." the healer trailed off.

"Can I see him alone for a moment before I give you my permission?"

"Yes, he is conscious, but barely. He did call out for you a few times while we were working on him. Please be quick. We don't have much time."

Gwen nodded, and entered Obi-Wan's room. He looked a little better without all the blood on his face, but she could tell he was still in a lot of pain. His right arm was in a hard cast. His eyes fixed on her, and he smiled weakly.

"Gwen." It was little more than a breath.

"Did they tell you?"

His voice strengthened only slightly. "About the surgery? Yes." There was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't quite pick out.

"They said they want my permission..."

"I'll be fine, Love. I think..." he began to cough violently, and blood trickled from his mouth again. Gwen quickly wiped it off his face.

"Obi-Wan?"

"...I think I really need this surgery.

Fear. That was what she saw in his eyes. He was afraid. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"Obi-Wan, this will be okay. I love you."

"I know. Surgery is just not one of my favorite things." He looked like he was about to pass out again, and Gwen leaned over so he could see her better.

"I'll be right outside the door. And when they're all done I'll bring Mara in to see you."

That pleased him. He seemed to relax. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned over and kissed him quickly, then turned and hurried out of the room. She told the healer that he could go ahead with the surgery, and the healer smiled at her.

"We'll do everything in our power to help him."

"Thank you. I know you will."

Practically running to Master L'arel's quarters, she picked Mara up and was back to the medi-center within five minutes. Mara was sleeping, and Gwen could barely sit still.

Hours passed, and just when she thought she could wait no more, the healers exited Obi-Wan's room. She stood, careful not to wake her six-month-old daughter, and walked over to the healer she had spoken with earlier.

"May I see him?"

"Yes. With a little extra attention, we're predicting a full recovery. That was one of the most uneventful surgeries I've ever done. He's a lucky man."

"I know. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm glad I could help. He's right in there. He's conscious, but very weak. He lost a lot of blood."

Thanking him again, she entered Obi-Wan's room. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still awake.

"Obi-Wan?"

His eyes opened and he smiled weakly at her. His eyes were a bit glazed and he looked a little pale, but she could tell he was okay. She pulled a chair up beside his bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak, but very glad to be alive. Is Mara asleep?" Obi-Wan glanced at their daughter. He couldn't see clearly.

"Yes," Gwen handed her to Obi-Wan, and he held her close with his uninjured arm, "she slept practically the entire time. I'm glad someone got some rest!" she laughed softly.

At that moment Mara opened her green eyes and took in her surroundings. Her eyes landed on her father's face, and she smiled. Obi-Wan chuckled gently.

"You're such a miracle, my little one. And I need you now more than ever..." his voice trailed off and a haunted look appeared in his eyes. Gwen leaded over to get closer to him. She had seen that look before. He had lost Anakin.

"Love, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly. "Anakin betrayed me. I lost him, Gwen. I had such a bad feeling, and yet I dismissed it as normal worry. And now he's gone... I killed him."

"What? What do you mean you killed him?"

Mara sighed and closed her eyes again.

"We were at the top of the volcano. He turned on me with a red lightsaber, declaring himself a Sith. He tried to kill me," Obi-Wan sighed, "and almost succeeded. When I leapt out of the way... he plunged into the lava pit below." Obi-Wan's breath came in short gasps, "I failed him. I failed Anakin, and... and I failed Qui-Gon. I gave him my word..."

"No! You must never think that! He loved you like a son. He was always so proud of you. This isn't your fault. He knows that."

"I wish you were right," Obi-Wan's pain-filled eyes looked down at Mara, "I just hope our daughter can grow up in a world better than this one. We've got to put an end to this."

"It will end in time, Obi-Wan. Now you need your rest. I love you so much..."

"I love you too. Goodbye Mara." He kissed his daughter on the forehead, and then kissed Gwen gently on the lips. As Gwen carried Mara out of the room, she couldn't get her husband's haunted eyes out of her mind.

--------------------

"Obi-Wan, what am I supposed to do now? I'm going to have two babies in a few months, and now we have to hide them from Darth Vader?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Padmé was pregnant with twins. And Anakin – Darth Vader – was not dead after all. The man in black from his sparring vision was what Anakin had become. Obi-Wan knew he must keep Anakin's wife and her children safe. He owed them at least that much.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. After you give birth to the twins, I will take one of them to live with my brother, Owen, on Tatooine, and you will take the other to Alderaan to be raised as the son or daughter of Bail Organa. You can stay on Alderaan, but you must never reveal to your child that you are his or her mother. I know this is far from the ideal situation..."

Padmé had been vehemently against this at first, but had come to accept it. "It is necessary. I know I won't be happy when the time comes, but I will do anything to keep my children safe from that monster."

She spoke of Anakin as a monster now. Anakin Skywalker was truly dead. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'll keep in touch."

"Thank You Obi-Wan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nodding briefly to her, he ended the transmission.

((_Now all we can do is wait._))

--- **A few weeks later** ---

Obi-Wan was in an unusually good mood. The Republic had just won a battle against the Empire. Although a small victory, it was something. He strode into his quarters in the Jedi Temple and swept his wife off her feet.

"Goodness! Hello, love." Gwen looked pleasantly surprised.

His response was a passionate kiss that sent chills of desire up her spine.

/ _What put you in such a... good mood?_ /

/ _Everything. The Republic just won a battle against the Empire._ /

/ _That's wonderful!_ /

She pulled out of his kiss, and looked deep into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Is Mara asleep?"

"Yes..."

He carried her over to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. They shared a night of passion and love, unaware of the danger that awaited them in the morning...

--------------------

End Chapter 14.

I apologize for the dreadful cliffhanger! I believe I have two chapters to go. Thanks so much to those of you who have been reading/reviewing! I really appreciate it! More to come soon. - Laura


	15. Chapter 15

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

--------------------

_CRASH_

Obi-Wan Kenobi was out of bed in an instant. Throwing on a clean tunic, he raced into the hall.

He froze momentarily in dread.

The Jedi Temple was under attack. Fire swept the walls and the ceiling of the corridor. More stormtroopers than he could count raced through the halls, blasting everything within their range. Where were the rest of the Jedi?

((_Why didn't I feel the disturbance through the Force?_))

He suddenly realized that he couldn't feel anything outside of his room, until he had the door open. Someone must have done something to alter their ability to use the Force through the walls.

Whirling around and locking the door behind him, Obi-Wan raced into his daughter's room. He scooped Mara up, and hurried to wake his wife.

"Gwen! _Wake up!_ Gwen!" His voice was urgent, and Gwen's eyes fluttered open. "Get dressed, _quickly_. The Temple is under attack. Get _up_!"

She was on her feet and dressed in thirty seconds. Obi-Wan handed Mara to her.

"Take her. Get out of here. I don't care where you go – just find somewhere safe. Hide there until I have a chance to come for you. I have to help the others," there was a pounding on the door. He kissed her quickly and then motioned toward the window, "Go now. I love you both _so much_..."

_BLAST_

"_GO!"_ Obi-Wan shrieked as stormtroopers streamed into the room. Gwen darted out the window and began to descend down the walls of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was relieved to notice that the troopers didn't notice her departure. He made quick work of the five stormtroopers, and then raced out into the hall. He quickly realized that there was nothing he could do. Time seemed to go by at an agonizingly slow rate as fire burned all around him, and he raced towards the front exit of the Temple.

Once outside, he searched frantically for his wife and child. He couldn't find them. In fact, he couldn't find _anyone_. All the Jedi seemed to have vanished. Obi-Wan wondered momentarily if all of them were still sleeping in their rooms. The Force was blocked off...

With a ground-shattering explosion, the Jedi Temple exploded from the inside. Obi-Wan felt himself flying through the air. As soon as he hit the ground, he jumped to his feet in horror. Whirling around, he knew that he had been correct in thinking that most of the Jedi had been sleeping in their beds... but no longer were they merely sleeping.

Killed. Thousands of Jedi killed in the place where they felt safest. All that was left of the only home he had ever known was the foundation and a good deal of ash and debris.

Obi-Wan instinctively reached out through the Force to find Gwen.

And felt nothing.

Panic pulsed through his veins. / _GWEN!_ /

/ _Obi..._ /

She was still alive. He reached out with all of his strength and found the weak life force that was his wife. He ran towards it as fast as he could. As she came into view, he cried out her name.

"_Gwen_!"

He fell to his knees beside her still form. Cradling her gently in his arms, he poured life force into her.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I'm right here, darling. I'm right here beside you. You're going to be okay..."

"Obi-Wan," he could tell it was a struggle for her to breathe, to talk, "he... he killed her..."

"Shhhhhh, love... everything's going to be okay..." ((_Force, please! Oh, gods..._))

"He killed Mara..."

Obi-Wan felt like something slammed into his chest. Anger boiled within him. "Who?"

"The Emperor."

He was drowning. "Oh, Force... Gwen, I'm so sorry... I should have come with you..." ((_You're a fool, Kenobi! A stupid fool!_))

"Then you'd... you'd be dying too..."

"You are _not_ dying! I won't let you die. Gwen..."

"It's too late."

Horrible images of Qui-Gon flashed quickly through his mind. He had muttered those exact words...

"No. No, it is _not_ too late. I let one loved one die years ago, and I will _not_ lose you. Do you understand? I love you too much..." Tears ran down his face. He would _not_ lose her. Not as he had lost Qui-Gon, not as he had lost Anakin.

"I'm so... sorry. I love you. Remember that, always." Her body stiffened in pain.

"I promise. I love you so much... Gwen..." He pulled on the Force, using it to muffle her pain. ((_Please, please...don't leave me all alone..._))

As though she had heard his silent plea, she reached up and brushed away a tear from his cheek. "I'm so sorry I have to leave you this way. Don't despair, Obi-Wan. I'll always be with you," she placed her hand over his heart, "I love you..."

Her eyes lost focus suddenly, and her body went limp in his arms. Obi-Wan let out a howl of anguish and rage.

"No! Don't do this to me! Gwen! _GWEN_!" His voice rose to a scream.

"_Why_? What did I ever do to deserve this? _WHAT?_" He sobbed to the sky, to the Force. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. He felt more empty than ever. Anger flared inside of him. Anger for the Empire, and the Sith.

"Damn it! Damn_ all of you_! I HATE you!" He collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

((_GWEN..._))

--------------------

Emperor Palpatine smiled at the young child he had stolen from the Jedi Temple. She would make a wonderful assassin some day. Her parents were certainly quite the famous couple. Obi-Wan and Gwen Kenobi.

"Well, young Mara Jade, I think you could use a memory wipe. I'll teach you the true ways of the Force."

"The Jedi Temple has been destroyed. Most of the Jedi are slain. Any that remain will be disposed of accordingly." Darth Vader's mechanical voice boomed through the dark chambers.

"Well done, my apprentice," Palpatine sneered, "Well done."

--------------------

Luke Skywalker cried out as he was taken from his mother, who was also crying. Obi-Wan felt terrible. Taking young Luke to Tatooine, he decided, was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

Except sitting hopeless as is wife died in his arms. As his Master died in his arms.

He turned to Padmé. She was crying, and his heart twisted in his chest. Why did it have to come to this?

"You have my word, my lady, that I will keep him safe. No harm will come his way. And, when the time is right, I will train him. Your children are the new hope for this galaxy. They will do great things."

"Thank you Obi-Wan Kenobi. I..."

"You need not voice your feelings, my lady. I know. And I am so sorry it had to come to this."

"You did all you could. It was out of our control," she walked over and kissed her son on his head, "Goodbye my son. Know that I love you, and that your father _was_ a great man. Stay safe..."

She motioned for Obi-Wan to leave, and he turned to go.

"May the Force be with you, Padmé. Goodbye."

She smiled slightly through her tears. She had always told him to call her Padmé, and he never had. She found herself slightly reassured.

"And with you, Obi-Wan. Thank you."

He bowed slightly, and hurried to his ship. Once he had taken off, he put young Luke to bed, and allowed himself to weep softly, releasing some of his concealed pain.

He wept for the Jedi – slain in their home.

He wept for Padmé – who had lost a husband and had to give up her children to keep them safe.

He wept for her children, Luke and Leia – who would never know their true parents.

He wept for Qui-Gon – who had been killed by a Sith.

He wept for Anakin – who had not been strong enough to resist the dark side.

He wept for Mara – his beautiful daughter who had been taken from him by the Emperor.

He wept for Gwen – his wonderful wife and soul mate who had been killed by the Emperor.

And, finally, Obi-Wan Kenobi wept for himself – a man who had endured much more pain than any man should. A man who had lost everyone he loved so very quickly...

--------------------

End Chapter 15.

There is one more chapter to go; please review! Thanks so much for reading! - Laura


	16. Chapter 16

**The Heart of Destiny **

**Author: **Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive: **Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews**: You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes: **((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on June 21, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

This is the last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing – it really does make my day!

**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn start out on a mission, and a lifetime of memories follow.

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

--------------------

--- **Years Later** ---

The cry of a sand person echoed into Obi-Wan Kenobi's house. He stood and reached out with the Force. ((_Luke! He's in trouble!_))

Making his way out into the canyon, he spotted the young man. With the Force, he created a cry similar to that of a kyrat dragon. The sand people scurried away in terror.

He walked over to Luke, who lay motionless on the ground, and placed his hand on the young man's forehead. He would be okay. The soft warbling of a droid caused Obi-Wan to look up.

"Hello there, my little friend. Come on out, don't be afraid."

The droid wheeled out of its hiding place, and whistled in concern. Luke groaned and opened his eyes.

"Rest easy, son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece!"

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you!"

Obi-Wan was surprised. Glad to see him? He asked Luke what brought him out so far from his home.

"This little droid," Luke pointed to the droid, "he seems to be searching for a former master of his. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. He claims he is the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know him? Is he a relative of yours?"

((_Obi-Wan Kenobi..._))

"Obi-Wan Kenobi… Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time... a long time."

"You know him then?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course I know him – he's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since, well, before you were born."

It was almost true. After leaving Padmé and Leia on Alderaan, he had changed his name to Ben. He hadn't heard the name Obi-Wan since Padmé had spoken it that day.

((_Your mother called me Obi-Wan when I took you away from her..._))

--------------------

Obi-Wan sighed. After meeting Luke in the canyon things had happened very fast.

Now here they were, on board the _Millennium Falcon_, on their way to Alderaan.

((_The twins will be reunited at last. I wish Padmé could be here now._))

But she was not. He had felt it the moment she died. The Force had told him. That had been years ago.

Suddenly, voices cried out in the Force, and then were silent. Obi-Wan reached out unsteadily. Luke was saying something...

As Obi-Wan told Luke he was okay, he also told him to get on with his exercises. Luke was already quite skilled with the lightsaber. Obi-Wan saw Anakin's skill in his son's movements. What about all those voices? The last time he had felt anything remotely similar was when the Temple had been destroyed...

Han Solo announced that they were going to pull out of hyperspace, and Obi-Wan mentally prepared himself. He had a very bad feeling about this...

--------------------

"Come here, Hand."

Mara Jade stepped into her Master's field of vision. She had grown into a deadly assassin, with her mother's beauty and her father's skill. The Emperor smiled. He remembered the day he had taken Mara from that pathetic Knight. He had used the Force to make it seem as though he had killed the baby girl, and the woman had believed it. Her screams of horror had been satisfying.

And she had told Obi-Wan Kenobi that their daughter was dead. Nobody knew that she had indeed survived.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I have a new assignment for you..."

--------------------

"When I left you, I was but the learner. Now _I_ am the Master."

Obi-Wan's heart clenched. ((_Anakin..._)) Outwardly he kept himself emotionless.

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

They struck out at each other. No longer did this monster use the techniques that Obi-Wan had taught him. There was no resemblance between the way Anakin Skywalker fought and the way Darth Vader fought.

"Your powers are weak, old man."

((_"You're not that old..."_)) Gwen's cheerful voice echoed through his head. Pain flared through his veins, along with a large amount of guilt. Obi-Wan constructed solid mental shields. He would not let his former apprentice find any weakness in him.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

With those words, Obi-Wan knew. He knew his time had come. He would join his Master, his wife, and his daughter. The thought was exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

He turned to see Luke Skywalker staring at him in horror. He would have to guide Luke through the Force now.

Raising his lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi let his former apprentice strike him down.

He felt no pain, as his body disappeared before the beam of light even hit him. He could faintly hear Luke screaming in denial, and he reached out into the Force.

"Run, Luke! Run!"

Now he could let go and be with the people he loved the most.

Suddenly, he found himself standing in the Jedi Temple. Glancing at his reflection in a window, he realized he was young again. He looked quickly around. How? How could this be? He had watched as...

"Hello, Padawan."

Qui-Gon Jinn was smiling as Obi-Wan spun around to face him.

"Master!" Obi-Wan felt relief fill his veins, and tears came to his eyes. "How..."

"This is the Force Obi-Wan. The Force can make things and take them away. When you become one with the Force, it takes you to where you want to be the most. It puts you in the form you love the most."

"I..." Obi-Wan had so much to say. He didn't know where to start.

"Save the talk for later, Padawan. There is someone else who has been waiting for you."

Qui-Gon turned and motioned toward the end of the hall. Obi-Wan froze as if trying to convince himself that what he was seeing was really there.

Gwen A'mour walked slowly down the hall toward the two men. She wore the traditional Jedi tunics, but her hair was not tied and it cascaded down her back in flowing waves. Her green eyes were fixed at the floor, and did not see the two men.

Obi-Wan breathed out her name, feeling his knees weaken as though he had just seen her for the first time. Her head came up as though she had heard him, and as she saw him, she began to run down the hall toward him. He was sure his face was going to split in half as a smile spread across it. He opened his arms and caught her in a tight embrace.

"Obi-Wan! Oh, Force how I've missed you! Obi-Wan..." She was crying with joy. Obi-Wan realized with a start that he was crying too.

"I've been waiting for this day ever since... Oh, Gwen! I've missed you so much!"

He pulled her away from him ever so slightly, and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind, and the couple soon had to break the kiss, both gasping for air.

He hadn't smiled like this, not even once, since she had died in his arms. "I love you so much."

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, but now we have all of eternity..."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop smiling. He was here, with Gwen, with Qui-Gon... forever!

"Where's Mara?" The question rang from his lips. Gwen looked at the floor.

"She's not here."

"What?"

"She lives. The Emperor's Hand."

"What?" Obi-Wan was horrified. The Emperor's Hand? He had heard of the deadly assassin. "I want to see her!"

Gwen turned and pointed to a window. "Look here."

Obi-Wan gazed at the window, which had temporarily become a screen. A woman with golden hair and emerald eyes gazed back at him. She was beautiful... his daughter.

"Mara..." He cursed himself mentally. He could have saved her! Now she was the Emperor's Hand? He had allowed himself to think all those years that she was dead...

"Don't blame yourself, love. It was the will of the Force. It will become clearer in time, and she will join us here someday. Until then," her green eyes sparkled, "I guess we'll have to find something to do..."

Obi-Wan reached into the Force for an answer. The feeling of responsibility and purpose surrounding his daughter in the Force convinced him, at least to some extent, that all was as it should be. He nodded slowly, wrapped his arms around his wife, and began to kiss her again. Contentment and peace settled over him as he had never felt before. Now they could be together, without anything trying to tear them apart, for the rest of eternity...

--------------------

The End.

For the hundredth time, thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing! It really does make my day to receive that email telling me I've got a review.

I'm in the process of writing another story, but I'm not sure when it will be completed. I'll try and have it finished and posted as soon as I can.

Thanks again, and may the Force be with you! - Laura


End file.
